A Blessing In Disguise
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Kagamine Len went to a house party with his girlfriend of 5 years and was dumped. Heartbroken he whines to a girl who would obviously rather look at her cell phone then listen to him. Will Len be able to move past the breakup? or will he be forever lonely.
1. Break up's suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids or Utau.**

There was a party going on at a two-story house. Loud music was playing and most everyone was drinking. People were splashing around in a swimming pool and laughing. People talking loudly could be heard from inside. A guy and girl both with blond hair could be seen in the kitchen looking like they were having a bit of a heated conversation. Soon the guy moved backwards into the living room.

"Len I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." The girl said.

"Come on Rin you can't be serious, we've been together for 5 years. How could you break up with me just like that?"

"That's just it Len we've only just dated each other. Don't you think it's time we see other people and live our lives apart?"

"But I love you Rin, I won't be able to love anyone else the way I love you." Len sniffed.

"You're going to have to try because I'm done. Goodbye Len." Rin turned around about to head back into the kitchen when Len grabbed her arm.

"Rin please don't leave me." Rin snapped her head back around to look at him with a scowl.

"GOODBYE LEN!" Rin said in a loud and angry voice. "and don't follow me!"

She then went into the next room disappearing into a crowd of people. Len Stood watching as she left. A single tear slid down his face but he quickly wiped it away. He turned around and hung his head. Len noticed a table with chairs, so he headed towards it and sat down not noticing at first the girl with golden blond hair sitting on the other side of the table playing on her phone. She didn't even look up as he sat down. Len sighed very heavily. After a few moments of what just happened played through his head, he looked up and saw the girl on her cell phone as he sat there staring at her. Then Len spoke in a sad whiny voice.

"How could she break up with me like that? After all we've been through. I thought I was a good boyfriend. I never cheated, heck I didn't even look at other girls, she was my whole world." Len cried into his hands for a bit then went back to talking, even though it seemed like the girl wasn't paying attention.

"I came to this party because she wanted to, I even had a couple of drinks which I hardly ever do. Is that why she insisted that we come so she could dump me." Len said as he threw his arms in the air. Len went on for a long while just going on and on about being dumped and how hurt he was, all the while the girl kept looking at her phone not even bothering to comment or look at Len. Len stopped talking and looked at the girl.

"What do you think I did wrong? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend?" The girl glances up at him then back down at her phone.

"Maybe you were just too clingy." The girl said in a bored sounding voice. Len didn't know what to say. He just thought to himself. 'Am I?'

"You know if I were you I would just take this as a sign to move on with your life. You never know this could be a blessing in disguise. Maybe down the line, you'll find being set free from her was the best thing she ever did for you." The girl said all that while still looking at her phone and her voice was a little less bored sounding. Len looked at her then hung his head.

"Maybe, but it's going to be hard. I've loved her for so long." Len still had his head down. The girl felt a bit bad for him but decided it was best to not say anything more. Len got up from his seat and pushed his chair in.

"Sorry for blabbing on and on. I'm going to leave now, thanks for listening." The girl nodded and glanced up at him long enough to see his sad smile. He then turned around and slowly started to leave. The girl put down her phone and watched his back.

_'Poor guy. He seems like a decent enough guy.' _She was about to go back to her phone when a girl with red hair that was in pigtail spirals came up to her in a panic.

"Neru we have a problem." Neru sat her cell phone down and looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Teto what did you and Haku do this time?" Neru said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"It's not me it's Haku, you know how she gets when she drinks." Neru's eyes went wide. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and got up in Teto's face.

"Where is she and what the hell is she doing?!" Neru yelled while grabbing Teto's shoulders. Teto sweat dropped and gulped.

"Uhh, she's out by the pool on top of a table dancing." Neru let out a heavy sigh.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Um well just before I left to find you she was starting to slowly take off her clothes." Neru's eyes went wide and she started shaking Teto.

"How could you just let her DO THAT?!"

"You know she's hard to handle when she's drunk. That's why I came to get you. Besides your the only one of us that hasn't had anything to drink." Without another word, Neru grabbed Teto's hand and sped walked out to the pool. When Neru and Teto got to the pool Haku was in just her bra and underwear. Neru let go of Teto's hand and ran up to the table.

"Haku get down from there right now!" People started to awe and some even booed.

"She was just getting to the best part." Said a random person. Neru quickly turned and glared in the direction the voice had came from. The face she was making chilled people to there souls. After that most everyone turned around and went back to partying. Neru looked back to Haku who was now making a pouty face.

"Neru your no fun," Haku said in a whiny voice.

"and you're too drunk to realize you're being really stupid." Neru grabbed one of Haku's arms and pulled her towards the edge of the table.

"Now get down from there Haku so we can leave." Neru got her down from the table, but once Haku was down she got out of Neru's grasp.

"I don't want to leave, I'm having fun," Haku said, her voice still whiny. Neru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_'Ugh Haku's usually the mature one, but when she drinks she acts like such a little kid.' _Neru thought.

"Neru?" Said Teto. When Neru got out of her thoughts Haku was passed out leaning on Teto. Neru blinked, then shook her head.

_'Well, that keeps me from having to fight her anymore.' _Neru sighed.

"Neru don't just stand there, help me she's heavy." Neru nodded then grabbed one side of her friend and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'll start taking her into the house, you grab her clothes so we can dress her and get the hell out of here." Teto nodded then let go and just as Neru started walking towards the house. Once Neru got inside Teto had caught up to them. They both laid Haku on a couch that luckily no one was sitting on. They both quickly dressed Haku.

"Alright, I'm going to call a cab." Neru pulled out her cell phone and called a cab.

"They said they'd be here in about 10 minutes. So I guess we'll just have to sit here and wait." Neru sat by Haku's head and Teto sat by her feet. Haku snuggled Neru's leg and Neru just patted her head.

"So Neru did you just sit at that table all night looking at your phone?" Asked Teto.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Man what a waste. I mean I dressed you up and put makeup on you too." Teto said with a frown.

"Hey, I didn't want to go in the first place. You know how I feel about parties, but you and Haku dragged me along and dressed me up even though I told you I wasn't going to party at all." Neru didn't hide the fact she was annoyed. Teto frown once more.

"Yeah I know, but really nothing happened?"

"Well, several guys tried to hit on me but failed. There was also a girl and guy that broke up. The guy came over to where I was sitting and wouldn't stop blabbing on and on even though I made it seem like I wasn't listening."

"So the girl broke up with the guy?"

"Yeah, he was pretty heartbroken and also a little drunk."

"That's sad, but you do know where he's coming from." Neru lowered her head a bit and had a sad look on her face.

"I suppose I do. Ugh, let's not talk about this anymore. It's putting me in a worse mood." All Teto did was nod, she knew better than to bring up Neru's past too much. Neru put her head on the back of the couch.

_'Even though I won't admit it I hope the guy will be alright. Even if I may never see him again. Breakups are not easy.'_ Neru and Teto sat there not saying anything more, they just sat there listening to the music. They didn't have to wait too long before Neru got a call saying the cab was there. Neru and Teto got Haku off the couch and each of them got under one of her arms. There were no protests from Haku seeing as she was still very much passed out. The two of them carried Haku out of the house and put her into the cab first. Then Teto got in followed by Neru. Neru shut the door behind them and told the cab driver where to go.

"This is the last time I let you two talk me into going to a party." Neru crossed her arms while Teto sighed. They rode to where they lived in silence except for the sounds of Haku snoring.


	2. So we meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

Len was walking down a busy sidewalk looking at his phone. He sighed then put his phone in his pocket.

_'Why won't she answer me? All I want to do is talk about this, but she just keeps ignoring me.' _Len put his hands in his pockets and sulked down the street. He was on his way to one of his favorite coffee shops to have some coffee in an effort to cheer himself up. Once he got there he took his hands from his pockets and opened the door. Right away he noticed the girl from the party doing the exact same thing she was doing at the party, she was on her cell phone.

_'She looks a little different but I'm pretty sure it's the same girl from the party. I'll get my coffee then join her, hopefully, she won't mind.'_ Len went to the front counter, ordered his coffee and once it was done he grabbed it and made his way to the table where Neru was sitting at.

"May I sit here?" Len pointed to the chair across from her.

"Do whatever you want," Neru said without looking up from her phone. Len sat down and chuckled to himself.

_'She seems exactly the same as she was at the party. She sure does love her cell phone.' _He smiled to himself then took a drink of his coffee. She wasn't looking so he thought he'd go ahead and be the first to say something.

"It's a bit of a surprise seeing you again." Neru flinched at his words and then slowly looked up from her cell phone to the person that spoke. When she saw that it was the guy from the party she inwardly sighed in relief but was still a little shocked to have run into him again. She didn't really know what to do or say so she just ended up stairing at him. This was the first time Len had actually seen her face. For one she was looking at her phone most of the time, two he was a bit drunk and three it was dark. He really did wonder how he knew it was her at all. Maybe because of her hair he wasn't really sure. He took a moment to look her over a bit. She had amber eyes and her golden blond hair was pulled over into a ponytail on the left side of her head and was rather long.

_'She's actually pretty cute, but I'm in love with Rin.' _Len looked away because he had been staring way too long. Neru finally got out of her funk when Len turned his head. She then quickly looked back down at her phone. Len cleared his throat and decided to speak.

"So do you come to this coffee shop often? It's one of my favorites. The coffee here is very good, at least I think so." Neru scrolled through her cell phone before answering.

"No this is my first time here. Just decided to stop in and give it a try. I Wanted to also get some reading done for college." She said while still looking at her cell phone.

_'Why am I chatting with this guy, I bearly know him. Maybe it's because I feel bad for him, I mean he did get dumped only two days ago.' _Neru was satisfied with that answer.

"Oh, you're in college? I see." She wasn't looking at him still. He thought it was better if he didn't pry because he didn't know her all that well. Neru finally put her cell phone down and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you talking with me really? I mean we hardly know each other." Len was taken aback by her sudden forwardness. This was the first time she actually put down her cell phone to talk to him. Whatever smile Len had it was definitely gone now.

"Ah well." Len was having a hard time answering because he was a bit embarrassed and she was giving him quite the cold stair. Len cleared his throat and decided it was best to answer.

"Truth is I really just wanted someone to talk to and you happen to know what's going on." Neru gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's the truth. I don't have anyone to talk to and it's driving me crazy." Neru's expression soften.

"Don't you have any friends you could talk to?"

"Sadly I don't. I made Rin my whole world, I guess I see now how that could have been a mistake." Len looked like he was about to cry which made Neru's heart ache. Neru tried to hide that fact from him, she didn't want to seem weak. Neru couldn't stand looking at his sad face for much longer so she looked at her cell phone and grabbed it. Len saw her do this and took it as a sign that he should leave. He started getting up.

"Sorry for bothering you." Neru gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk?" Len looked to her with a confused look of his own. Len was now standing with his chair pushed out.

"You were reaching for your cell phone so I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Neru rolled her eyes.

"I was going to put it away. Maybe you should ask before you assume huh?" Len chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. Neru sighed then put her cell phone away in a bag that was on the floor next to her feet.

"Well sit back down before I change my mind." Len nodded and quickly sat down.

"Alright go on I'm listening," Neru said as she crossed her arms.

"Guess I should start off by telling you my name. I'm Kagamine Len." He reached his hand over to her. Neru took it and shook it.

"I'm Akita Neru." Neru let go of his hand.

"Is it alright if I call you Neru? You can call me Len if you'd like."

"Yes Neru's fine with me, I don't really like being called by my last name anyways." Len nodded in understanding.

"So have you talked to Rin since the party?"

"No, I've been trying ever since to actually sit down and talk things over in a better way, even if we don't get back together, but she's not answering my calls or texting me back," Len said with a sad face.

_'This Rin sure seems like a bitch. First, she dumps him at a party, then she won't even talk to him afterward. Maybe the relationship didn't mean that much to her.'_ Neru felt like growling.

"So have you tried confronting her face to face?"

"I tried the day after, but she never came around."

"Well, I suggest you try harder. Make her talk to you no matter what. You have a right to know the details. I mean you two were in a relationship for a long time."

"What if she still won't talk to me?"

"Keep persisting. You know her better than me, but I'm sure she can't avoid you forever. Though hopefully, she won't put a restraining order against you." Len's eyes went wide.

"Would she really do that?!" Len said in a panic. Neru immediately regretted saying that.

"Sorry, I guess that was a bad time for a joke," Neru said sheepishly. Len didn't say anything so Neru quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways I'm sure you'll figure things out, maybe she'll have a change of heart. So you should get your butt out of here and go get her to talk to you." Len blinked then stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"You're right I should go over there and get her to talk to me." Neru nodded while crossing her arms. Some people stopped to look at Len but quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Thank you for talking with me Neru, you really helped me out." He gave her a genuine smile.

"You're welcome, but you never know I could have done it just so you would leave me alone." Neru laughed.

"None the less it helped. It was nice talking to you. See you around." All Neru did was wave. Len picked up his coffee and turned around to leave when a thought came to his mind, so he turned back around.

"Hey, do you think it would be possible to get your number?" Neru immediately scowled at him.

"Why does it keep sounding like your trying to pick me up?" Len could swear she was hissing. Len throws up his left hand in defense.

"No, no not at all. You're nice to talk to and like I said I don't have any friends. Just thought I could shoot you a text every now and again, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable letting me have it." Len put his hand down. Neru's scowl loosened.

"Maybe if we ever run into each other again I will, but I doubt we will."

"Alright. Anyways, take care." Len smiled then turned around and left the coffee shop. Neru sighed then reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She looked over to the door before going back to her cell phone.

_'I wish you the best of luck Len.' _She had a smile on her face. She took a drink of her coffee that had been pretty much forgotten until now and then went back to her reading.


	3. So it's really over

**Author's note: I want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews I have gotten, they give me the warm fuzzy's. I wrote this story to show the Len and Neru pairing some love and I'm glad to know there's people out there that love it just as much as I do. Anyways I just want to say that I have this whole story hand written out which is 20 chapters but I only have 6 chapters typed out, so I'm not sure how long it will take me to get them out. Guess it just depends on my schedule. Alright enough of my blabbing, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

Len was sitting outside by the door to the apartment that Rin and he use to share. He had tried knocking, but there was no answer. So he decided he would wait until she came around. He was determined to talk with her no matter what. Well, at least until work the next day. He had been sitting there for about two hours before Rin showed up. His head was bobbing up and down as he was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Len?" Len's head shot up after his name was said. Rin was standing over him. Len quickly stood up.

"Len what are you doing here?" she said while crossing her arms and her facial expression did not look happy.

"Rin please I just want to talk that's all. The way you broke up with me was really harsh, especially after all we'd been through. I'm not looking for you to take me back if that's what you want, but I think I at least deserve a better explanation." Rin's expression softens and she sighed.

"Okay let's go in and talk. Though you know if you kept your key instead of putting it under the door you could of went inside and been more comfortable."

"Heh yeah." Said Len.

Rin unlocked the door and they both walked in. Len shut the door behind himself. Neither one of them talked, they just both headed to the living room. Len sat down on the couch while Rin put her bag down and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink? because I'm getting a drink of water." She said as she was walking.

"No, I'm fine." Len was a bit nervous, but he tried to hide it. Rin came back into the living room with her cup of water and sat on the other side of the couch.

_'I finally have a chance to talk to her and I can't think of what to say. I'm pathetic.' _Len closed his eyes tight and balled up his fists. Rin took a drink of her water and held it in her hands.

"Len I'm sorry," Rin said sincerely. Len's eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at her.

"For breaking up with you the way I did." Len turned his whole body to face her better.

"So why did you break up with me the way you did at that party?"

"I thought the only way to get you to leave me was to act cruelly. I know how you can be, I knew if I did it the normal way you'd do everything to try and stay. I didn't want to lose my resolve." Len moved over to Rin but left room between them.

"Rin I don't understand what you're saying." Rin sat her glass down on the coffee table and turned to Len.

"Len you're a great guy, I know you didn't deserve what I did to you but we've been a couple since our senior year of high school, friends for much longer. We've never dated anyone else, we haven't been apart since then. I just think we should try being apart, maybe even dating other people."

"So you want us to separate for a while?"

"No Len I still want to break up. You know it bothers me that you don't have any friends. That you let your friends drop away because of me. I will admit at first I liked that you devoted so much of your life to me, but as time went on I started feeling guilty and sad that I was the only person in your life. Len, you need to go and find friends, live the life you really want because I know there's more to life than just living for one person completely. Maybe you'll even find someone who wants the same things you do because I know we don't exactly."

"I know, but I thought that doesn't matter as long as we love each other."

"That's just it Len. Love is great and all, but both people have to at least want some of the same things. Maybe Len you just deserve someone better who thinks of your needs too. Sadly that person isn't me. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. I hope someday you see it too once we're apart." Rin put her hands on top of Len's and gave him a smile. They both looked at each other in silence. Rin squeezed Len's hands.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"Rin nodded then kissed Len on the cheek.

"I'm afraid so, but I hope one day we can be friends." Len tried with all his might to give her a smile, but he just ended up standing up and turning to walk to the front door. Rin stood up as well but stayed next to the couch. Before Len could grab the doorknob Rin spoke.

"Len you know you can always stay here until you find a place." Len stopped and turned back around to Rin. His face was neither sad or happy, it almost looked like it was void of all emotion.

"No, I can't. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Len grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Before he shut the door he turned back around one more time and looked at Rin.

"Goodbye, Rin." His voice cracked slightly as if he was trying to hold back tears. Rin's smile faded but she didn't look away from him.

"Goodbye, Len." Len turned back around and shut the door behind himself. Without warning, tears streamed down his face. He stood there for a few minutes trying to stop the tears from falling but they wouldn't. He began walking because he didn't want Rin to hear him cry. Soon he was out on the street and that's when he couldn't hold anything back. He cried not caring what anyone thought. He eventually found a bench and sat there crying until no tears were left.


	4. Tears in my banana bread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

Neru was running down the street and looked to be in a panic.

_'Damn I didn't think that class would go on for so long. Hope I make it on time, don't want Meiko giving me a hard time.'_ Neru ran for a bit longer she then stopped in front of a place called Meiko's cafe. Neru caught her breath then walked to the back of the cafe and walked through the door. A lady who was wearing a fancy red dress and had short brown hair walked up to her.

"You made it just in time Neru." The lady said with a smile.

"Ugh good, I was scared I wouldn't make it in time."

"Well. luck must be on your side today. Now get in your uniform and get to work, we have a lot of customers." Neru just rolled her eyes and headed back to a small changing room. Neru went to her locker, put her bag away and changed into a black and white maid outfit. Neru went over to a mirror and fixed her hair, making sure she looked presentable. She then went out to start her shift.

"I'm always so surprised how different you look. You clean up well." The lady said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Meiko," Neru said sarcastically.

"Alright, off you go." Meiko gave Neru a little nudge. Neru breathes in deep and lets it out. She then headed out to the waiting customers. Several hours went by and the rush they were having had died down. Neru was happy that most of the people that came in that day were couples, she really wasn't in the mood to be flirted with. Since there was some downtime Neru took a small break in the back and was looking at her phone. Meiko came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breaks over." Neru turned to her and put her phone away.

"I know. Gosh, Miss hard ass as always."

"You know it. Anyway, you have a male customer and he's looking pretty down. So make sure to be nice." Neru shuddered at the fact that it was a male by himself but when she heard he was down she figured he probably wouldn't flirt with her because of it. Neru started to head out to the man's table but stopped less than halfway.

_'Wait is that who I think it is?' _Neru looked at him a bit longer and realized it was indeed Len. She turned around and gasped.

_'Holy crap it is Len! Ugh, why did I tell him I'd give him my number if I saw him again? I know I didn't promise I would but still. I honestly didn't think I would bump into him again.' _Neru turned back around and started walking towards Len again. The closer she got to him the more she notices how down he really looked. She stopped walking once again then frowned slightly.

_'I'm guessing the conversation with his ex-girlfriend didn't go well. He looks even sadder than when I saw him last.' _She couldn't help but feel bad for him. She decided to take his order before Meiko could say anything. She walked up to the table and took out her order pad.

"Welcome to Meiko's cafe. What would you like to order?" She said in a sweet voice because this is the way Meiko wanted her to sound.

"Just a cup of coffee please," Len said this in a very monotone voice and he didn't even bother to look up at her. For some reason, this bothered Neru but then she remembered she did the same thing to him.

"Would you like cream and sugar?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, thank you." His voice didn't change and he was just staring at the table.

"Alright, I'll get that for you right away." Neru didn't bother writing down his order because it was so simple. After she turned around to get his coffee she was feeling even more bad for him.

_'I don't think there's anything I can really do to make him feel better but maybe a small gesture could cheer him up if only a little bit.' _She got to the back and was pouring his coffee, she grabbed a tray put the coffee, cream, and sugar on it. Then a thought came to her mind.

_'I know what might help.' _Neru walked over to Meiko who was looking at some receipts.

"Hey, Meiko do we have any banana bread left?" Meiko looked up to Neru.

"Yeah, should have a couple slices left, Why?" She looked at Neru confused.

"I want to buy one, you can just take it out of my paycheck." Meiko raised an eyebrow but then realized something.

"You're going to give it to the sad man aren't you?" Neru blushed a little and didn't look Meiko in the eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" Meiko giggled.

"Neru if only more people knew how nice you really are." Meiko smiled.

"Anyways go ahead and take him a piece. Though I'm not going to take it out of your paycheck, just tell him it's on the house." Neru smiled at Meiko.

"Thanks, Meiko, your the best."

"This I know, now take him his order."

"Yes right away ." Without another word Neru went and got a piece of banana bread placing it on a small plate. She took it to her tray and placed it on it. She smiled to herself and went out to Len's table.

"Here's your coffee sir." She set the coffee down first then the creamer and sugar. She waited before putting the banana bread down.

"Thank you," Len said still not making an effort to look up.

"When your waitress brings your order the least you could do is look up at her when you thank her," Neru said this in order to get his attention. She hoped Meiko didn't hear. Len slowly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." He stopped talking once he saw that it was Neru.

"Neru it's you," He said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I happen to work here."

"Oh, I see." The surprise in his voice was replaced with sadness. Neru felt a ping of sadness herself. She then sat down the banana bread.

"Here this is for you, on the house." Len looked to the banana bread than to Neru.

"What's this for?" Len said giving her a confused look. Neru tried not to get annoyed.

"I'm giving it to you because you look really down. It's banana bread our most popular food item. I know it won't take away your pain but maybe it will help a little." Neru said the last part in a soft voice. For some reason this small gesture made him feel happy.

"Thank you Neru, I love banana bread," He said smiling. Neru's cheeks flushed but she quickly shook it away. Len's smile didn't last very long but Neru's nice gesture would be remembered for a very long while.

"I have to get back to work but hope you enjoy."

"I will, thanks again." He went to take a bite as Neru turned around to head for the back. Neru ended up stopping and stood there for a few seconds. She then turned around and went back to his table. Len had just taken a bite of the banana bread and sat the rest down on the plate when he noticed that Neru came back.

"I get off in less than an hour if you'd like to talk?" Len was taken off guard by her sudden proposal that he almost choked on the banana bread in his mouth. He swallowed the banana bread in his mouth, then looked at her surprised once more.

"Really are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't silly."

"Then I'll take you up on that offer. I could use it. I just hope it won't be too much of a bother." His face became sad.

"You won't be, everyone needs someone they can talk to." Just as Neru got done talking she heard Meiko clear her throat. She didn't even need to look at her to know she wanted her to get back to work.

"The boss is telling me it's time to get back to it. Just sit tight and will talk once my shifts over."

"Okay." Neru gave him a small smile and then went to the back.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?" Meiko said with a mischievous grin.

"I've only talked with him a couple times. I really hardly know him."

"I don't know you two seem awfully chummy." Neru tried not to blush but was failing.

"Anyway, after I get done with my shift I'm going to stay and talk with him if that's alright with you?"

"Sure. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Meiko said while getting closer to her.

"NO! I'm just giving him a lending ear. He's going through a rough time right now."

"Hmm, interesting. You never cared about anyone other than your close friends before, I wonder what made you change your mind this time?" Meiko put a hand on her chin.

"Whatever I need to get back to work." Neru walked away leaving Meiko with her thoughts.


	5. Helping out an acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

The rest of Neru's shift went by pretty slowly seeing as they hadn't got many more customers. She had filled Len's coffee cup a couple times and he decided to pay as well as giving her a big tip. Once Neru's shift ended she went to the changing room and changed back into her regular clothes, put her maid outfit away and grabbed her bag. As she started to head for Len's table Meiko winked at her.

"Have a nice chat." Meiko grinned while Neru just gave her an annoyed look. When Neru reached Len's table he was looking out the window. Neru sat across from him and at first, he didn't seem to notice her sit down but after a minute he turned his head towards her.

"Alright, I'm ready to listen, you can tell me whatever you want to share," said Neru. Len blinked a couple times then with sad eyes looked down at the table.

"I was able to talk to Rin and as I'm sure you've probably figured out, we are in fact broken up. Our relationship is over." Neru just waited for him to continue. Len was still looking down at the table.

"The only reason she broke up with me at the party was that she knew I would try and keep us together if she didn't act so harsh or something like that."

"So she was just putting on an act?"

"Yeah, she told me that she was sorry for the way she broke up with me. When I talked to her last night she was being very nice and calm with me." Len was now playing with his hands and using all his willpower not to cry.

_'Now I feel a little bad for thinking she was a bitch.'_ Neru thought. Len finally looked back up from the table but not directly into Neru's eyes.

"The real reason she broke up with me besides wanting to date other people is that I changed my whole life for her and she felt guilty about it. We were friends in high school but didn't start dating until our senior year. I had three really good friends and slowly one by one I started ignoring them and spending most of my time with Rin. Before I knew it we didn't talk at all. In the end that really wasn't Rin's fault, it was mine, I see that now." Len's face still looked sad and he was looking towards the left. Neru didn't know what to say to make him feel better so she reached over and put a hand on top of one of his. Len just gave her a small smile. Neru pulled her hand away and gave him a smile of her own.

"I guess no matter how bad it hurts, how much I wish we could stay together, I need to slowly but surely move on," Len said with sadness in his voice.

"That's all anyone can do." She said with understanding in her voice. Len looked Neru in the eyes for the first time since she had sat down.

"I want you to know I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to listen to me. It really means a lot. You're a really kind person Neru." Neru blushed then turned her head away in embarrassment.

"I'm not really all that nice, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same thing."

"Nah most people would of probably just thought I was being a whiny crybaby."

"True, you are, but you have a good reason," Neru said still not looking at him. Len smiled a small smile then began getting up from his chair. This made Neru look back to him.

"Thanks again for everything, I don't want to take up any more of your time. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime." Neru quickly stood up before Len could turn around to leave and slammed her hands on the table.

"WAIT!" Len flinched at her sudden outburst. Neru laughed nervously after she realized what she had done.

"Sorry about that, but don't leave just yet, I..I want to give you my cell phone number." Len blinked a couple times then slowly sat down.

"But I thought you didn't want to?" Len asked in a confused voice.

"I did say if we ever met again I would."

"But it's not like you promised, all you said was maybe."

"Ugh don't make me change my mind," Neru said while scowling. Len just nodded slowly and got out his cell phone. They exchanged numbers and put their phones away. Then a thought crossed Neru's mind.

"So did you and your ex live together?" The word ex made Len flinch.

"Why do you want to know?" Len asked confused why she would ask that. Neru blushed.

"Sorry if that's a little too personal."

"I suppose it's okay I mean you pretty much know everything else. So yeah I did live with Rin."

"So where are you staying now?" Neru couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ Neru thought.

"I'm staying at a hotel until I can get myself into an apartment." Neru's eyes went wide.

"But hotel's are expensive and it could take you months to get into an apartment." Len sighed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice, at least I have a bit of money saved up." It suddenly got silent between the two. Then another thought crossed Neru's mind.

_'NO NERU DON'T YOU DARE!' _Neru screamed inside her head.

"You know what my friend Haku has a room she needs to rent, she usually only rents out to women, but I'm sure if I talk to her she might make an exception."

_'WHAT!' _She screamed inside her head once more.

"Really you've already helped me out so much."

"Well, I see it as she needs someone to move in and you need a place to live. I think it's a win-win." Neru smirked to Len, but mentally smacked herself. Len gave her a genuine smile.

"If you insist, thank you Neru."

_'What am I doing? Why am I helping this guy out? I hardly know him and now I might end up living with him.'_

"So I'll give you a call or text sometime tomorrow and let you know what she says, then you can probably take a look at the room after she's made up her mind. Just so you know you'll be living with three women and I happen to be one of them." Len nods.

"That's fine with me." This time Neru nodded. They both stood up and Neru grabbed her things.

"We might as well head out together since I'm leaving as well," Said Neru.

"Okay." They both walked out together and as they did Meiko told them to have a good night and thanks them for coming. Neru was glad she decided to walk out the same time as Len because it would keep Meiko from saying anything to her. They turned to each other once they were on the sidewalk.

"Thanks again for everything it really means a lot. I feel a bit better thanks to you."

"Truth be told I'm not really sure why I'm helping you out so much but everybody needs a friend at times like this. I mean I don't know where I would be now if I didn't have my friends."

"Well I hope from now on you and me can be friends." Len gave her a gentle smile.

"Hmm perhaps," Neru said while looking away from him.

"I'll take it. Well, I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow then. Goodbye Neru." Len waved.

"Goodbye, Len." Neru waved back. They both turned and went separate directions. Neru sighed to herself.

_'I hope I don't end up regretting this, but there was just something about him that made me want to help him. Is it because I know what he's going through? I don't even know. I hope I'm not getting soft. Oh well, what's done is done. I'm too tired to talk to Haku tonight so I'll just wait until the morning.' _Neru sighed deeply.

"What a day." She said out loud and kept heading towards her place.


	6. Please rent my room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

Neru got up pretty early the next day so she could talk to Haku before her college classes. Even if she knew Haku since middle school, she was still nervous to talk to her about Len possibly moving in. Would she think she was crazy? She had never done anything like this before. Neru sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Haku was standing in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee and taking a sip as Neru walked in.

"Good morning, you're up pretty early even for you. Got an early class today?" Asked Haku.

_'Alright here goes nothing,'_ Neru thought.

"Actually I was wanting to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Haku.

"Well, you see." Before Neru could say anything else, Teto walked in.

"Good morning you two. It's going to be a lovely day," Teto said in a peppy voice.

_'Oh, great Teto's here too! Now it's going to be harder.'_ Neru thought.

"Good morning Teto. Surprised to see you up this early," Haku laughed and Teto just shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to get up, I'll probably take a nap later. but if I can surprise you I must be doing something right." Both Teto and Haku laughed. Haku turned back to Neru.

"Oh sorry Neru, you wanted to talk to me about something?"Said Haku and Teto looked at Neru as well.

"Ah well, I might have found someone to rent out the forth room," Neru's voice was very obviously nervous. Teto's eyes became wide and Haku moved her head to the side.

"Oh really?" Haku said with doubt in her voice.

"Wow Neru, you bearly talk to anyone you don't know, kind of hard to believe you found someone interested in renting out the room," Said Teto.

"Uh, I knew you guys would give me a hard time." Neru huffed. Teto patted Neru on the head.

"It's only because we love you," Teto giggled and Neru groaned a little.

"So Neru who is this person you've found to possibly move in?" Haku asked. Neru could feel sweat forming on her forehead.

"Well you see, I ended up talking to this person at work and there really in need of a place to live, so I suggested here, but there might be a small problem..." Teto and Haku looked at one another then back to Neru.

"Which is?" Asked Haku. Neru breathed in deeply.

"It's a guy," Neru said readying herself for there reaction and she wasn't disappointed.

"IT'S A GUY!" Yelled Teto. Haku's eyes were wide then she put her hand under her chin.

"Well I have to say I wasn't expecting this," Said Haku in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I know this doesn't seem like something I would do, but he's having a hard time and could really use the help."

"When did you start caring about guys? I mean I thought you swore off guys?" Said Teto.

"Come on Teto it's not like I'm going to date him, I'm just helping him out. He just got dumped by his girlfriend of five years and now doesn't have a place to stay," Said Neru. Teto placed a hand on her forehead.

"You feeling okay Neru?" Asked Teto. Neru slapped her hand away.

"I'm just fine Teto," Neru said while scowling. Then Teto made a face as if she had realized something.

"Wait is this the same guy from the party we went to four days ago?" Asked Teto. Neru blushed slightly.

"Guy at the party?" Haku asked confused.

"Guess Neru saw a couple break up at the party we went to four days ago. He ended up sitting at the table Neru was at, he whined to her about being dumped."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Asked Haku.

"Well, you were pretty wasted." Said Teto as she looked back to Neru. "So is it the same guy?" Teto asked while getting closer to her.

"YES OKAY! I happened to run into him at a coffee shop then at work. His name is Kagamine Len, he seems like a good guy, his also one of the first in a long time who hasn't tried to pick me up."

"That could only be because he's still hung up on his ex," Said Haku.

"Yes, I know. I might be acting really stupid right now, but you could at least meet with him and see what you think." Said Neru in a pleading voice.

"Well, this will be the first time I've ever rented out to a male before. Don't get me wrong I'm not completely against it, it's just going to be odd living with a guy when three of us are women." Said Haku.

"Yes, I know this too, but he won't be able to do anything when there's three of us. I'm sure we can take him down if he tries anything funny," Said Neru while putting up her fists. Haku smiled.

"Well, there's that but also wouldn't he feel a bit awkward with three women? Also, we couldn't walk around in our underwear anymore," Haku says as she turns to look at Teto.

"Oh come on really? I'm sure he's seen women in their underwear. I mean he did have a girlfriend," Said Teto.

"Teto it's different when it's your girlfriend," said Haku

"I think if you've seen one you've seen them all," Said Teto. Neru rolled her eyes while Haku sighed.

"Anyways I guess you can go ahead and have him stop by to take a look at the room, then I'll make my decision if he can move in or not," Said Haku.

"Thank you so much Haku for considering it, that's all I ask." Neru gave Haku a quick hug.

"Alright, I better get ready for college." Neru left the kitchen and went to her room.

"Sometimes Neru really surprises me with how caring she can be," Said Teto.

"Not me, I know that on the inside she's just a big teddy bear. It's just her life experiences that make her seem rough and uncaring," Haku said in a kind voice.

"Yeah," Said Teto.

"I am wondering something though..." Said Haku with her hand on her chin.

"What's that?" Asked Teto.

"Ah no, it's nothing." Haku took a drink of her coffee then headed for her room.

"How could you say 'I'm wondering something' then just say 'it's nothing' Come on Haku!" Teto yelled from the kitchen, but she ended up giving up and headed for her room as well.

Hours later Neru was in her first class of the day. She was a bit bored with the lecture the professor was giving then she remembered that she needed to get a hold of Len. She pulled out her cell phone and pulled up Len's number then started texting him. She texted him that he could come to see the room and gave him the address as well. She put her phone away and went back to listening to the professor. After a few minutes, her cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out and read the response from Len.

"Oh wow really?! I wasn't sure your friend would go for it lol. Anyways I get off work at 5 pm, so would it be okay to stop by around 6 pm?" Neru quickly replied.

"Yes, 6 pm should be fine. I need to leave for work just before 6:30 pm, but I'm sure Haku can show you the room without me there. So see you around 6 pm then?" Instead of putting her phone away she just held onto it. When Len texted her back it took a bit longer.

"Yup see you then. By the way, sorry that took so long. My boss wanted me to do something for him." Neru replied.

"That's alright. I mean you are at work you should be working. Speaking of that I should really get back to listening to the boring professor. TTYL." She got a text back from Len much quicker this time.

"XD Good luck with that. Bye, Neru." This made Neru giggled softly to herself. The person next to her hushes her. Neru glares at them and when they turned there head back up to the front she sticks her tongue out at them. Once all of Neru's classes are done she headed home. By the time Neru got back, it was 4 pm.

_'I got sometime before work, think I'll take a nap.' _Neru went to her room, threw her bag on the floor and fell on the bed laying on her stomach. She pulled out her cell phone and sat an alarm for 5:30 pm. She then quickly fell asleep. Once her alarm went off, she woke up and turned it off angrily.

"Uhh, I don't want to get up why can't I just stay in bed." Neru groaned. But she soon got up anyways. Her hair was a mess as she entered the living room. Haku and Teto were sitting on the couch. Teto was watching tv while Haku was on her laptop.

"Hey, sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" Asked Teto.

"I suppose. Oh, by the way, Len's coming over to see the room at 6 pm. Sorry, I forgot to text you."

"Wow, that was quick," Said Teto.

"That's alright I don't have any plans," Said Haku

"Okay good, I'm going to go clean up then I'll be back out." Neru turned back around and moped back to her room to brush her teeth and hair. When she came back out with her hair looking well groomed and her bag in hand there was a knock at the door. Neru looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was a couple of minutes past 6 pm.

"That must be him. I'll get the door." Neru walked towards the door and Haku and Teto got up from the couch then stood behind Neru. Neru opened the door to a smiling Len. Neru couldn't help but smile too.

"Welcome Len," Said Neru.

"Thank you. Got a bit lost that's why I'm a little late."

"No problem. Please come in." Neru opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could walk in. Right when he walked in he noticed Haku and Teto. Neru shut the door behind him and then walked over to Haku and Teto.

"Let me interduce you to my two best friends, Yowane Haku, and Kasane Teto." Neru pointed to both of them as she said their names.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kagamine Len."

"It's nice to meet you too. So neru says your interested in renting a room?" Said Haku politely.

"Yes. I'm staying in a hotel at the moment and I'm sure I don't have to tell you how expensive that is. I also looked into apartments and the earliest I could get into one would be a month. So when Neru suggested a room here I had to try." Len smiled.

"I have to say I was a bit surprised when Neru said she talked to a guy about renting the room, but now I can see why." Haku gave him a smile. Len had a confused look on his face as well as Neru. Before either, one of them could say anything a small squeak could be heard coming from Teto. Everybody looked at her. Teto had her hands clasped together just below her chin and her eyes were sparkly. Teto was staring at Len with her mouth agape. Len was starting to feel uneasy.

"Teto what are..." Neru began saying but was cut off.

"EEEKKKKK! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Neru smacked her forehead while Haku shook her head.

"Um, what?" Said Len a little scared. Teto then stepped closer to him.

"You're just so adorable! You should let me dress you up, better yet you should let me put you in a dress. You would look amazing in pink and." Neru grabbed Teto and pulled her away before she made Len run out the door. Neru got up close to her ear so no one else could hear.

"Teto we're trying to get him to rent the room not have him running out of here screaming for his life," Neru whispered in Teto's ear.

"Come on Neru I was only asking him to let me dress him up not have him give me his heart from his chest," Teto whispered.

"Still you're obviously making him uncomfortable. Just chill with the dress up talk," Neru whispered. Teto pulled away and put her arms in the air.

"Alright fine, I'm leaving anyway. I need to finish some costumes at the shop." Teto walked past Len and to the front door but before leaving she turned back to Len.

"See you around Len-kun." Teto winked at him then went out the door. Len had turned around long enough to see her wink at him then he turned back to the others and chuckled nervously.

"Please excuse Teto she doesn't mean any harm. In fact, I think she enjoys making people uncomfortable." Haku smiles

"Hopefully Teto's craziness didn't make you change your mind. She's a good person, honest." Neru said all this with her hand on her forehead.

"Nah it's alright, She just took me by surprise that's all."

"Now that's over with let me show you around," Said Haku.

"Unfortunately I need to get going as well. Hope everything works out." Neru picked up her bag and headed for the front door.

"Have a good night at work Neru," Said Haku.

"I know I keep saying it but Thank you Neru," Said Len

"Yeah yeah see you later." Neru went out of the door and left.

"Shall we?" Haku said while holding her arm out. Len nodded. Haku first showed Len which room was Teto's and which was Neru's for future reference. Haku then took him to the empty room and opened the door letting him go in first.

"Nice," Len said while looking around.

"All rooms come with there own bathrooms," Said Haku.

"Wow really?!"Len went over to the bathroom door and opened it then went in. It wasn't very big but it had a toilet, sink, and a full-size bathtub with a light blue shower curtain.

"Wow this is nice," Len said with excitement in his voice.

"Makes things a bit easier and less awkward not having to share with everyone," Haku smiled.

"Yeah, this was a really good idea," Haku nodded.

"I'll take you to see the rest of the place now." Len nodded and followed her out of the room. Haku showed him the living room and kitchen as well as pointing to where her room was.

"Well, that's the entire place."

"It's a really nice place. I would like to rent the room if you'll allow me to."

"I actually already decided to let you move in when I met you. Just thought you would like to see around the place to make your decision." Haku smiled at him. Len was taken back at the fact that she was already willing to let him move in so quick.

"Are you sure? You don't want to know more about me?"

"I'm a very good judge of character, I can tell you're a decent guy. Besides Neru has a hard time trusting people, especially guys. So for her to tell you about the room, let alone talk to you shows me your a good guy."

"Yeah, I have to say I was shocked when she told me about the room. I mean she was willing to help out a stranger not once but twice. I don't know if I can ever repay her for her kindness, but I'm going to try."

"I'm sure in due time you'll repay her in full." Len got a confused look on his face then just shook it away.

"Now that everything else is out of the way let's go over your part of the rent and I would like you to sign some paperwork for safety purposes."

"That's understandable." Haku leads Len to the kitchen table where they went over the paperwork. Moments later Len signed the papers and Haku put them aside. Haku stood up and Len did as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Len, Hope you enjoy living here."

"I'm sure I will as long as your friend Teto doesn't try dressing me up that is."

"No promises there I'm afraid. So when are you planning on moving in?"

"It might not be for another week or so. I need to buy a bed and some other furniture, but I plan it not to take longer than two weeks."

"Alright sounds good. Let me get you your keys then your free to go."

"Okay." Len headed for the front door while Haku went to her room. Haku came back a minute later then walked over to Len.

"This is your condo key and mail key. The smaller one is the mail key." Haku handed both keys to Len.

"When you do start moving your things in please make it no sooner then 9 am and no later then 10 pm."

"Can do, thanks Haku," Len said with a smile.

"I'll be seeing you around Len."

"Yup see ya." Len went out the door and Haku shut it behind him. Len walked a few steps then turned back and looked at the door.

_'Okay, Len this is the start of your new life. You can do this, no matter how painful it is.' _Len frowned because it was so hard to fake being happy all day. Len sighed then turned back around and left.

**Authors note: This will be the last chapter for a while, I want to type out a couple more chapters before I post anymore. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring. Anyways thanks again for the wonderful reviews and hope you have a good day. **


	7. Rom-com movie night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids or Utau.**

Neru woke up the next morning very curious what Haku had decided. When she got home from work no one was up so she couldn't ask. Neru was already ready for her first college class of the day and was hoping she could catch Haku before she had to leave. Neru did think she could either text Len or Haku to find out but she would see if Haku was awake first and Haku didn't disappoint. Haku was just coming out of her room into the kitchen.

"Good morning Neru," Haku said with a smile.

"Morning...um so did you decide to let Len move in?"

"Yes, he said he should be all moved in within two weeks."

"Oh, I see..." Neru started to panic for some reason.

_'Ahh, what have I done?!_ _Will it really be okay living with a guy I hardly know?!_ _WHAT HAVE I DONE!'_ Neru was trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out but Haku could see right through her.

"Your starting to panic aren't you?" Neru didn't even try to deny it, she just ended up nodding her head.

"There's no need to worry Neru I can tell he's a good guy. The only thing I could see in his eyes was sadness and loneliness that he was trying to hide." Haku patted Neru on the shoulder which helped her calm down. She knew how good Haku was at reading people.

"Besides you'll see everything will work out great in the end."

"I suppose." Neru gave Haku a nervous smile. Suddenly without warning two hands were on Neru's shoulders which cause her to shiver. Teto slowly raised her head and was beside Neru's right ear.

"So Len's moving in? That means I have a chance to dress him up hehehehehe." Teto said in a low, creepy voice. Neru moved away then turned around to face Teto.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me!"

"A whole bunch of times but I never listen." Teto gave Neru a mischievous smile.

"Grrr."

"Uh, Neru shouldn't you get going?" Haku said. Neru pulled out her cell phone looking at the time.

"Oh crap, I better get going." Neru grabbed her bag and quickly headed out the door. Both Teto and Haku laughed and then went about there day.

It was a week later when Len started moving his things in. First, it was a bed then a desk and some bookshelves. By the time he was done, it had been over a week. His room was simple, but Len didn't mind, though Teto didn't hesitate to tell him how boring it was. It took some time for everyone to get used to Len living there including Len himself. Most days he wouldn't see any of the girls, they seemed to be way busier than him. He worked a nine to five job and didn't really have much else going on. He realized after being dumped by Rin that he led a pretty boring life. For the first time in his life, he felt like an old man and he was only twenty-three years old. He hated the time alone because it left him too much time with his thoughts. It was Wednesday night and Len got home around 6 pm. He was still having trouble remembering not to go to the apartment that he had shared with Rin. When he opened the front door he was surprised to see all three girls there. Neru was on the couch looking to be studying, Haku was in the kitchen cooking, and Teto was on her laptop at the dining room table.

"I'm home," Len said smiling.

"Hey." Said Neru not looking up from her paperwork.

"Welcome home Len," Haku said then went back to her cooking. Teto got up from the table and ran over to Len.

"Haven't seen you in a while and I must say you look good in a suit," Teto said while smiling at him. Len smirked.

"Thanks, Teto."

"Though I still think you would look good in a dress." Teto giggled. Len chuckled.

"Len dinner will be ready soon, so please help yourself." Said Haku while still paying attention to the food she was preparing.

"Thanks, Haku, I'm going to go take a shower first then I'll come back out." Haku nodded. Len went to his room and shut the door behind himself. He took off his jacket and tie then threw them on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on his bed, he then grabbed a picture of Rin he had on a nightstand next to his bed. He looked at it sadly and rubbed her face with his fingertips.

_'Why do I keep doing this to myself?'_ He slowly put the picture back on the nightstand, stood up, took off the rest of his clothes and went to go take a shower. He took a shower for about twenty minutes, though most of the time he was just standing under the hot water. Moments later Len came out of his room wearing black sweats and a white tank top. When he walked into the living room all three girls were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Len didn't want to disturb them so he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of food, Len then walked back over to them while holding his plate of food.

"What you guys watching?" He asked between taking bites of his food. Haku paused the movie which made Teto grown.

"Just watching a romantic comedy. When we all have free time we try and watch a movie together, this time it was my turn to pick," said Haku.

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Len.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Haku said with a friendly smile.

"Are you sure?" Both Teto and Neru rolled there eyes. Teto gets up from the couch and grabs Lens arm that wasn't holding his plate.

"Come on Len sit down and watch the movie with us." Teto pulled Len over to the couch and pushed him down next to Neru while Teto sat on Len's other side.

"Sorry, Len but we're already ten minutes in," said Haku

"That's alright."

"You really haven't missed much," Neru said sounding bored. Haku unpaused the movie and everyone looked towards the TV. Halfway through Len, Teto and Haku were engrossed in the movie while Neru was on her cell phone.

"Pause it Haku, I have to go pee." Said Teto. Haku nodded and paused the movie, soon as Haku did so Teto got up and ran for her room. Len took his plate and fork back to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. He then went back to the couch and sat back down. Len looked to Neru and raised an eyebrow. Neru felt him looking at her and she looked up from her cell phone at him.

"What?" Said Neru with a furrowed brow.

"Was just wondering why you're on your cell phone when we're watching a movie? Do you not like it?"

"Humph just not my kind of movie."

"We also have a rule that you have to at least watch half of the movie and if you don't like it you can do other things, like going on your cell phone," Said Haku.

"Oh, I see. Too bad you don't like it, it's good," Said Len. Neru just shrugged then went back to her cell phone. Teto ran back out and plopped back down on the couch. Before starting the movie up again, Haku turned to Neru.

"You say you don't like it, but I see you look up from your cell phone and watch and then pretend like you aren't interested." Haku smiled and Neru blushed.

"Whatever." Neru moved her phone so it would cover her face.

"Ohh she got you Neru," Said Teto. Haku and Teto began laughing. Len looked over at Neru and noticed her face was all red.

"Just start the movie already," Neru said while gritting her teeth. They laughed a little while longer but soon started the movie. Everyone became engrossed in the movie once more. Neru was still looking up from her cell phone every now and again, but she was trying to make sure no one noticed. By the end of the movie, Len and Teto had their hands clasped together, their cheeks pressed together and tears were running down their faces. Haku had her hand over her mouth and was staring at the screen. Even Neru had put her cell phone down and was staring at the screen. Soon the credits rolled and Neru quickly put her cell phone back up to her face while Len and Teto hugged each other, balling their eyes out.

"That movie was so beautiful!" Said Teto.

"Yeah, you could just feel the love they shared," Len said sniffing. They pulled away from each other and cried even more.

"Come on you two it's just a cliche romantic comedy, nothing to get so worked up about." Said Neru. Both Len and Teto turned to face Neru and glared at her. Their glares made Neru flinch.

"Gosh you two," Neru said while looking away. Haku giggled then got up and took the DVD out of the player putting it in its case. Len and Teto chatted about the movie while Neru went back to scrolling through her cell phone.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Glad you could join us, Len." Said Haku.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me watch. The movie was great!" Haku nodded then left for her room.

"Guess I should go to my room too. Need to update my website." Teto got up from the couch and stretched. Before leaving Teto ruffled Len's hair and ran to her room. Len just smiled and fixed his hair as best he could. Len glances at Neru who was still on her cell phone as he gets up and heads for the kitchen to wash his plate and fork. Neru looked up from her cell phone notices that everyone had left the living room. She looked over to the kitchen and noticed Len drying dishes. Neru put her cell phone away then made her way to the kitchen. Len had just finished putting his dishes away when Neru walked in.

"I'm a bit surprised you like romantic comedy's so much. You were really getting into it." Neru smiled.

"What can I say I'm a bit of a romantic." Len smiled back. "What's your favorite kind of movie?"

"Oh, action for sure!"

"Action huh, I like action too, as well as fantasy and sci-fi."

"Hm, those are good as well. I like some horror, but Teto loves it. Every time Teto picks horror to watch Haku gets very scared while I just end up laughing because some of them can be so fake looking." Neru laughed.

"I like a little bit of horror." After Len got done speaking it became silent. After a few moments, Neru spoke.

"You know you can join us whenever you want, you don't have to stay in your room all the time," Neru said in a serious voice.

"Oh, well it just seemed like you guys were either busy or everyone was out."

"I suppose that's true, but we have this rule that if our doors are open it means we don't mind company and if it's closed that means we don't want to be disturbed. Though Teto doesn't follow it very much." Neru rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a good rule."

"I know you're still sad about your break up, but I think it's better to be around people and do fun things. I know it won't take the pain away completely, but believe me, it helps." Neru said with a bit of sadness in her voice but also understanding. Len nodded.

"Well guess I better get some studying done before I go to sleep." Said Neru.

"Um, Neru?"

"Yes?"

"I know I've said this a lot of times but thanks for helping me out. I know I've only lived here for about a week, but I think moving in here was the best thing for me."

"Yeah Len way too many times, but again you're welcome. Though you never know once you are around us more you might change your mind." Neru Smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Hmm, we shall see." Neru laughed. "Well I'm going to my room now, night Len," Neru said while turning around.

"Good night Neru." Once Neru was out of sight Len lowered his head and frowned.

_'That movie reminded me of Rin and me too much. Will this get any easier.'_ Len held back his tears as he walked back to his room to sleep.

**Authors note:So I know I said I wasn't going to post any chapters for a while but after I got it all typed out I couldn't help myself and ended up posting it hehe. ****Hope it was good. Anyways just want to say that the line that Neru said about it just being a cliché romantic movie was my way of poking fun at my story. **


	8. Won't you be my friend again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids or Utau.**

A month went by since Len moved in and everyone had gotten comfortable with him living there, so much so that it felt like he had always been part of there friend circle. Len's pain about his break up with Rin had lessened but was still there. Len had decided that he would try to look up some of his old friends from his school days but wasn't sure any of them would want to speak to him after the way he ignored them once he started dating Rin. He wanted to at least try because he wanted some guy friends. He looked them up on social media and left them all messages. One said he was married with kids and didn't have time to hang out. Another said he wanted nothing to do with him. Len sighed after reading the messages. He understood why they didn't want to hang out with him and he couldn't blame them. The last of his friends still hadn't messaged him back and he thought he didn't even want to give him an answer, but several days later he got a reply.

"Hey Len, I'm surprised to hear from you. I'm still a little peeved at what happened in high school, but I'm willing to meet up with you and talk." Len was surprised that he was so willing to talk with him because he was his best friend and he knew him the longest which made what he did worse.

"Really Kaito?! Thanks for being willing to talk to me."

"Yeah, yeah. So where do you want to meet?" Len had to stop and think before giving him a reply. He thought about his favorite coffee shop, but he wasn't in the mood. He then remembered the good banana bread he had at the cafe Neru works at and it stays open late.

_'Hm, what's the name again?' _Len racked his brain, then it suddenly came to him.

"Oh yeah, Meiko's cafe." He then typed out the name to Kaito and the address. Then they decided to meet there in about an hour. Len arrived first and got them a table. Len didn't know if Neru was working or not, but he hoped she was so he could introduce Kaito to her. Not too much longer after Len had sat down Kaito walked in and Len waved him over. Len tried his best not to seem nervous. Kaito sat down across from Len and one of the waitresses came over. While the waitress was taking their orders Meiko was looking at them from the back area. Neru came out from the locker rooms and was in regular clothes. She gave Meiko a weird look then looked in the direction she was looking. When she noticed Len her face lit up.

_'Ah, it's Len.' _Then she noticed Kaito. _'Hm, I wonder who that is?'_

"Hey, Neru isn't that the guy you gave banana bread to?"

"Yes Meiko, I already told you that he's my roommate."

"Oh right... Who's that hot guy sitting across from him?"

"I have no idea, but it's really none of my business. I need to get home and study."

"Ahh Neru, your no fun. You could at least go out there and ask." Neru gave Meiko an annoyed look.

"If you're so interested why don't you go ask," Neru said in an angry voice. Meiko laughed which annoyed Neru even more.

"You should just admit your even more curious than me." Meiko winked at Neru then nudged her. Neru blushed slightly then growled at Meiko.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Meiko laughed as Neru left slamming the door behind herself.

_'That Meiko. I mean sure I thought Len said he didn't have any friends so I was wondering who that guy was but I really wasn't all that curious.'_ Neru stomped back home. Back at the cafe Len and Kaito had ordered and were sitting in silence. Len cleared his throat.

"Hey Kaito, it's been a long time. How have you been?" Len said still feeling nervous. Kaito looked at Len with a serious look on his face but then suddenly smiled.

"Not too bad Len. You sure look different from when we were in high school, though I see you still like your hair in a ponytail. Thought you would cut it off by now." Len let out the breath he was holding then grabbed his ponytail.

"I like my hair this way." Len frowned.

"Guess it still does suit you." Kaito smiled then took a sip of his water. Before either could say any more the waitress brought out their orders. Len had a cup of coffee and banana bread while Kaito had a bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks, beautiful for the delicious looking ice cream." Kaito winked at her making the waitress cringe.

"You're welcome, enjoy." The waitress bowed then turned around and rolled her eyes.

_'Don't tell me he's still a flirt? Well, let's hope he's at least gotten better at it' _a sweatdrop fell from the side of Len's face. Kaito took a bite of his ice cream then looked over to Len.

"So how's Rin? Are you two still all lovey-dovey?" Len flinched and dropped the piece of banana bread he was about to put into his mouth. Len's face suddenly turned sad.

"Actually we broke up over a month ago." Kaito's face became shocked.

"You two broke up! Wow with the way you two acted in high school I thought you would be married and have a kid by now." Kaito said with surprise in his voice. Len frowned.

"No, I'm afraid marriage isn't something Rin wanted. It was one of the reasons she broke up with me.

"Wow sorry to hear that man."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, after what I did to you."

"That's true. You know I wasn't going to respond to you at first because of what you did. I mean we did know each other since elementary school, then a girl comes along and you just seem to forget our friendship even existed. That really hurt I have to say."

"I'm sorry Kaito," Len said lowering his head.

"But I also thought that because we were friends for so long I could give you another chance." Len brought his head back up.

"Thanks, Kaito I appreciate it. I'll do better."

"Yeah, maybe this time you won't let a woman come between our friendship because I'm not going to give you a third chance," Kaito said crossing his arms.

"I promise I won't, I've learned my lesson," Said Len. As Meiko walked towards their table she caught the tail end of their conversation.

_'I have to say they sure seem like their a couple now that I look at them, they look good together.'_ Meiko giggled to herself. As she got up to the table both Len and Kaito looked up at her.

"Good evening gentlemen. My names Meiko and I'm the owner of this fine establishment. I hope you're enjoying what you've ordered," Meiko said in a polite voice.

"Oh yes. The banana bread you have here is amazing, best I've ever tasted actually." Len had a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear. It's nice to finally get to talk to you. Neru tells me you're her roommate."

"Yup. By the way, is Neru working today?"

"I'm afraid she's already left."

"That's too bad. I wanted to introduce Kaito to her." Kaito gasped which made Len and Meiko turn to look at him.

"Your roommate is a woman?!" Kaito's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Actually I have three roommates that are women, there also three years older than me."

"Wow not only do you live with three women but they're also older than you. You lucky bastard." Kaito sounded astonished. Meiko scowled at him.

"Hey, those three women are my friends so don't get any funny ideas." She looked from Kaito to Len with an angry look on her face. Len put up his hands in defense.

"You don't have to worry they're my friends and roommates nothing more. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to them, honest."

"Well unless they asked you to." Kaito twitched his eyebrows up and down while Len pleaded with his eyes for him to stop.

"They are adults so if they consented then that's alright." Said Meiko. Len was not expecting her to say that and just ended up laughing nervously.

"Anyways we're just friends so nothings going to happen."

"Yeah, Neru has pretty much sworn off guys so you won't get anywhere with her and well let's just say the other two seem a bit too weird for you."

"I just got out of a serious relationship not that long ago. I'm not looking to get into another one anytime soon."

_'Hm, so that's why he was so sad the other day. It makes so much more sense now that Neru would help him out so much.' _

"Man still surprises me how stuck on one girl you are. I mean you were such a lady's man in middle school, had all the girls all over you." Said Kaito. Len blushed.

"It wasn't that bad. Gosh Kaito." Meiko laughed at the two of them.

"Will I'll let you guys get back to your conversation."

"You're going to leave without getting my number? What a shame." Said Kaito. Meiko was trying to keep a smile on her face while Len facepalmed.

"After what you said you should be glad I don't punch you right now. So no I don't want your number." Meiko said while cracking her knuckles though she was still smiling. Kaito had a scared look on his face as Meiko walked away.

"I see you still haven't changed when it comes to women." Said Len. Kaito put his head on the table and began to sob. moments later Kaito was stuffing ice cream in his mouth while Len finished his slice of banana bread and sipped his coffee.

"Hey, Kaito think I could get your cell phone number?"

"Yeah sure." Said Kaito while pulling out his phone. They exchanged numbers. They chatted a while longer as they finished what food and drink they had left. They both paid. Len made sure to leave a big tip. Before they headed out Len and Kaito shook hands.

"It was nice seeing you again Kaito."

"Likewise."

"Do you think you'll have free time tomorrow after 6 pm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to my roommates. Just make sure not to flirt with them, especially Neru."

"I'll try." Len sighed at Kaito's response.

"I'll text you the address later. Bye Kaito."

"Bye Len." They both waved and left. The next day Len told Neru, Teto, and Haku that his friend Kaito was going to stop by and was hoping that they would all be home so they could meet him. Neru told him that after classes she was free the rest of the day. As for Teto and Haku, they weren't sure if they could, but they would try. once Len got done for the day at work he texted Kaito and told him he was headed home and he could stop by any time. Kaito texted back saying he'd be over in about thirty minutes. When Len walked into the condo Neru was on the couch on her cell phone, but once she noticed him come in she looked up and smiled at him.

"Welcome home Len."

"Hey, Neru." Len gave her a smile back. Len then shut the door and Neru went back to looking at her cell phone. As Len walked towards his bedroom Neru spoke.

"Your friend still coming by?"

"Yeah, he should be here in a bit," Len said before reaching his room. He came back out moments later wearing different clothes. He headed for the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the counter then went back to the living room and sat next to Neru on the couch. Len started peeling his banana as Neru turned to look at him.

"So who is this Kaito guy?" Len was about to take a bite of his banana but turned to Neru instead.

"Oh, he was one of my friends from my school days. I decided to get in touch with him again. He was actually my best friend, we met in elementary school. I was surprised he wanted to be friends again after what I did." Len frowned.

"Oh, I see. He's one of the friends you told me about right?"

"Yeah, He's a good guy but when it comes to women...well let's just say." Before Len could finish there was a knock at the door. Len got up and quickly went to open the door banana in hand. Kaito was standing on the other side smiling when Len opened the door. Len put his fist up which Kaito bumped it with his own fist. Len then moved out of the way and Kaito walked in. "Wow! what a nice place." Kaito looked around amazed and Len shut the door.

"Yeah, I know pretty nice huh."

"I'll say, ten times better than my crappy apartment." Len chuckled.

"The rent is pretty good too," Len said then finally took a bite of his banana. Neru got up from the couch and headed towards the two. Len swallowed the banana in his mouth then turned to Neru.

"Kaito I'd like you to meet one of my roommates, Akita Neru," Len said gesturing to Neru. "Neru this is my friend Shion Kaito."

"Nice to meet you." Kaito didn't say anything just looked her up and down which made Neru angry, but she was trying to keep it under control. Before Len could stop him, Kaito took Neru's hand in his and brought it up to his lips mere inches away.

"You're so lovely, more so than I could have imagined. Len's lucky to get to live with such a beauty." Kaito put on his best smile. Neru began trembling from anger. Len stepped back after feeling the anger radiating off of her.

_'Rest in peace Kaito.' _As Kaito was about to place a kiss on Neru's hand, she pulled it away and grabbed his ear hard.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kaito screamed out in pain.

"What do you think your a prince or something? Please, your bull shit won't work with me, so don't even try." Neru said anger apparent in her voice.

_'I tried to warn him, serves him right,' _Len said as he shook his head.

"Ahh please let go!"

"After you promise not to flirt with me again."

"I promise, I promise." Neru let go of Kaito's ear and he dropped to the floor grabbing it. Len took a couple more bites of his banana. Neru went back over to the couch and sat down then pulled out her phone. Len went over to Kaito who was still on the floor and patted his back.

"I warned you Kaito not to flirt with Neru didn't I," Said Len.

"I couldn't help myself," Kaito said from the floor.

"Serves you right!" Said Neru from her spot on the couch. Len laughed into his hand thinking it was funny she said what he was thinking moments ago. Len left his spot next to Kaito and went to the kitchen and threw away his banana peel. Kaito started getting up off the floor and just as he did Haku and Teto came through the front door. Kaito looked at Teto as she happened to be the first through the door. Teto's eyes got all shiny and she clasped her hands in front of her face.

"Are you Kaito?" Said Teto as she inched closer to him.

"Uh yeah," Kaito said nervously. Teto squeaked as Len walked in.

"Teto don't tell me you want to put him in a dress as you do me?" Len asked and Kaito's eyes widen. Teto shook her head,

"No way he's not quite girly enough to put in a dress, I was just thinking how handsome he was." Kaito sighed in relief.

"Wait, so you think I'm girly enough to wear a dress?"

"Of course, you would look adorable," Teto said matter of factly. As Len was arguing with Teto about not being girly Haku squeezed past them and got in front of Kaito, a smile on her face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, my names Yowane Haku."

"Hello, Yowane."

"Please call me Haku." Haku held out her hand to Kaito and he took it. Kaito thought about flirting with her because he thought she was hot but he suddenly felt a cold chill go up his spine. He quickly let go of Haku's hand and backed away.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Shion Kaito." He smiled at her not even daring to do anything more as he was sure the reason he got a cold chill earlier was because of Neru.

"Kaito, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Haku.

"Sure sounds good," Kaito said while glancing at Neru who didn't look up from her cell phone. Len stopped arguing with Teto and put an arm around Kaito's shoulder.

"Cool you're staying for dinner. We can talk about old times."

"Yeah and I can embarrass you more," Kaito smirked and Len took his arm away.

"Hopefully not too embarrassing." Len frowned.

"Hehe I can't wait to hear all the juicy details," Teto said while jumping up and down. Everyone laughed even Neru from her spot on the couch. Soon Haku made dinner and Kaito began telling stories of Len's and his school days. Most of the stories were embarrassing but Len had a couple of his own. It had gotten late and Kaito was heading out.

"Thanks again for dinner. I had fun," Said Kaito.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," Haku said while smiling.

"Please come again Kaito," Said Teto.

"Yeah man, this was fun," Said Len.

"Just give me a call whenever," Kaito said smiling big. Kaito looked over at Neru who had joined them by the front door. She had her arms crossed and wasn't looking at him.

"Hopefully next time you'll remember not to be all flirty." After Neru had said that she quickly turned her head to face Kaito and glared at him. This made Kaito step back and he began nodding his head fast.

"Yes I promise I won't," Kaito said with fear in his eyes.

"Good." Then Neru turned away and walked towards her room. Everyone laughed awkwardly. Everyone then said their goodbyes and Kaito left. Haku went to the kitchen to clean up. Len tried to help out but Haku told him not to worry. Teto went to her room first and Len followed suit after he got done talking to Haku, but on his way, he stopped by Neru's room and noticed her door was open. Len noticed her sitting on her bed looking at her phone. He knocked lightly on the open door which caused Neru to look up from her phone at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what Kaito did. I promise he's a good guy, but it would seem he still hasn't learned the right way to talk to women."

"Apparently, but I trust you and once I put him in his place he seemed to be better."

"Yeah you scared him good but unfortunately if he hasn't learned by now he probably never will." They had a good laugh together.

"Well good night Neru."

"Night Len." Len left for his room and Neru went back to her cell phone. Once Len got into his room he flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change into PJ's. He laid on his back and looked up at the sealing in his dark room.

_'It sure was good seeing Kaito again. It was fun hanging out with him and the others together. I'll never tell Kaito but it was actually funny when Neru grabbed his ear and brought him to his knees.' _Len laughed out loud.

"I love living here." He whispered. Len was surprised by his sudden realization.

"Wow, I really do!" He whispered then smiled to himself. Soon tiredness took over. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

**Authors note: Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter things between Len and Neru are going to start changing. So pretty much it's going to be where feelings start happening, though it's going to be slow. Just thought I would be nice and let you guys know. :)**


	9. Where has all the food gone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloids, or Utau.**

A total of three months had gone by since Len had moved in. Len couldn't believe he had really been living with Neru, Haku, and Teto for that long and how much he enjoyed it. Len thought of this as he approached the front door of the condo. His tiredness from a hard days work had caught up to him and he sighed.

_'I'm so glad tomorrow's Saturday. I don't think I could handle another day of the boss giving me all the work. It sure sucks being a nice guy sometimes. Maybe I should consider getting a new job.'_ Len sighed once more as he loosened his tie. Len opened the door after a couple of seconds and as he did he could hear the sound of slamming cupboards, also Neru groaning. Len shut the door behind himself and looked over at Neru while raising an eyebrow.

"Damn IT! Why is there no food? I swear we got food not that long ago." Neru said while still looking through a cupboard. Len got a bit closer to the kitchen.

"Hey Neru, everything alright?" Neru jumped then spun around to face Len.

"Don't startle me like that Len! Gosh."

"Sorry I thought you knew I came in. My bad."

"Oh well." Neru then went back to what she was doing.

"So I take it by your yelling earlier that you can't find anything to eat?" Before answering, Neru moved from the cupboards to the fridge.

"Nope, there's nothing no matter how many times I look." Neru slammed the fridge door and walked past Len then plopped down on the couch.

"Ah, I'm so hungry!" Len watched her as a sweatdrop fell from the side of his head. Neru sprawled out on the couch holding her stomach. Len walked over to the couch and stood a couple of feet away.

"Why don't you ask Haku or Teto to bring you something?"

"Haku's working late and Teto's on a date."

"That's too bad. I take it you're not working tonight?"

"Nope, Meiko forced me to take the day off. She said I was working too much and needed a break. Ugh, but if I worked today, I could have gotten something to eat there."

"Yeah, that sucks."

"Guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to go to the store and get something to eat." Neru started slowly getting up off the couch. She looked at Len before heading over to put her shoes on.

"Hey Len, you want to come with me to the convenient store? Trust me when I say there's nothing here to eat."

"Sure. Just let me get changed real quick." Neru nodded. Len went to his room, changed quickly, then came back out and Neru was now waiting by the front door. They both walked out the door and Len locked the door behind them. As they were walking down the street towards the store Len thought of something.

"You know Neru why don't we just go to a restaurant instead?" This caused Neru to stop walking, Len stopped walking as well.

"I can't afford to go to a restaurant. I'm a poor college student after all."

"But the food at a convenience store isn't much cheaper and it doesn't taste all that good."

"Ugh, whatever Len. I still can't afford to go to a restaurant. Maybe we can get fast food." Len didn't feel like eating fast food since that's what he had at work.

"If I pay will you go to a restaurant?" Neru looked at Len surprised.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat. Besides I've been wanting to do something for you for all you've done for me." Len smiled. Neru looked at Len with a soft expression.

"Thanks, Len." Neru's stomach fluttered a little bit.

"No problem." Len gave her a cheesy smile and Neru cleared her throat.

"Anyways, let's look for a place to eat than." Neru began walking again and Len followed. They didn't have to walk too much further before Len spotted a place.

"Hey, Neru that place looks good." They both stopped and Len pointed to the restaurant.

"Hm, I've never been there before," said Neru. They crossed the street together and stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Looks like an Italian place," Said Len.

"Oh, nice. I love spaghetti," said Neru as her stomach growled.

"I love all kinds of pasta, so sounds like this is the perfect place to go." They both smile at one another and went in. They didn't have to wait very long for someone to seat them. Neru looked around the place while Len looked at the menu.

"Wow, this place is pretty fancy, almost think I should be wearing nicer clothes," Said Neru.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The prices are surprisingly not too pricy."

"Hmm." Neru picked up her menu and began looking it over.

"You can get whatever you want, I don't mind." Neru looked up from her menu at Len and caught his smiling face. Neru gave him a mischievous smile in return.

"So does that mean I could get everything on the menu?" Neru laughed while Len's eyes went wide.

"No, I don't think I could afford all that."

"Just playing with you. I'm pretty sure I couldn't eat all that."

"Yeah, though that would sure be incredible if you could."

"If only it didn't end up making me fat that is." They shared a laugh.

"Though since you are paying and it's my day off I think I'll get a glass of red wine." Len looked at her a bit surprised.

"Didn't know you drank Neru."

"I drink occasionally. I don't go crazy with it as Haku does and definitely not at party's."

"Oh sorry, I just never see you drink."

"No big deal. I think I'm going to get spaghetti with meatballs. How about you?"

"I was thinking of getting chicken alfredo."

"Mmm, that sounds good too." They both put their menus down.

"So Neru there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well, I've just been wondering." Before Len could finish the waiter came over to there table.

"Welcome to Guido's! My name is Francesco and I'll be your server. What would the lovely couple like to have tonight?" Len and Neru blushed then looked at the waiter. Len was going to correct him, but Neru was just a couple seconds quicker.

"We are NOT a couple! We're just two friends eating dinner together." Neru said in a slightly angry voice. The waiter backed up.

"My apologies miss." Said Francesco.

"It's okay it was just an honest mistake," Len said trying to ease the tension. Neru cleared her throat.

"Sorry for raising my voice but you shouldn't have assumed we were a couple," Neru said her voice calmer.

"Again my apologies," Said Francesco, then he took their orders and quickly walked away.

_'I'm going to have to leave yet another big tip.'_ Len thought. There was a silence between them as the waiter brought Neru her red wine. Neru took a couple of drinks then put her cup down.

"Sorry about all that," Neru said in a low voice.

"Hopefully they don't spit in our food." Len laughed.

"Yeah, that would suck." Len kept laughing while Neru drank more of her wine in an effort to cover up her embarrassment. Len slowly stopped laughing.

"Anyways Neru don't worry about it. You said you were sorry. Besides he really should have asked us if we were a couple or not, I can't blame you for getting upset about it." Neru sighed then took another sip of her wine.

_'Besides your still too hung up on RIn to date anyone else.'_ Neru almost choked on the wine in her mouth. _'Where did that come from? Is the wine getting to me already?'_ She looked inside her glass.

"Is something wrong Neru?" Neru looked from her glass to Len with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ah no, I'm fine. Probably just getting a little tipsy."

"Well guess you did say you don't drink that often." Neru nodded, though she knew she was actually pretty good at holding her liquor. Not too much longer Francesco brought their food.

"looks great! Thanks, Francesco." Said Len.

"Yeah looks good," Neru said while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Please enjoy." Francesco rolled his eyes as he walked away. Neru sighed.

"Well, he won't be coming back to our table until he needs to give us the check." Said Neru.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I'm a waitress, done that a couple of times myself."

"Oh right."

"Never thought I would be one of those customers," Neru said before drinking the rest of her wine and starting on her food.

"Not going to check if they spit in your food?" Len said jokingly.

"Nope too hungry to care." Len laughed then began eating as well. Neither one of them talked as they ate. They only asked each other how their food was tasting. A while later Neru put her silverware down and sat back in her chair.

"That was really good! but I couldn't eat another bite." Len put down his silverware as well but was able to finish most of his food.

"You'll have some food for later at least."

"Yup, I'll have something to eat for tomorrow until we get around to grocery shopping."

"Heh yeah."

"Thanks for dinner Len, it was really good." Neru smiled.

"No problem Neru. I'm glad I could do something for you for once."

"Believe me, feeding me is more than enough. By the way, what did you want to ask me earlier?" Len blinked a few times, with all that happened he had completely forgotten about it.

"Uh well." Len wasn't really sure if he should still ask, but he decided he might as well since she brought it up.

"I was just wondering why you dislike guys so much?" The mood suddenly changed after Len asked. Neru's face became serious.

"Why do you want to know that?" Len swore she was growling. It was too late for him to stop now.

"I just want to get to know you better. Did a man hurt you so bad that you can't trust guys? Sorry, if.." Neru cuts Len off.

"And so what if it was? It's really none of your business."

"I know it's not. I don't mean to pry, it's just you pretty much know everything that happened with Rin and me. I was just wanting to give you an ear to vent to if you needed it ." Len said sincerely.

"Are you sure you don't just want to hear the juicy details?" Neru said, sounding less angry.

"I'm your friend Neru, I just want to help in whatever way I can and I honestly do want to know you better. I won't force you though." Neru put her arms up in defeat.

"Fine! you win, guess it would be better if you just knew about it. Besides you might end up hearing if from Teto because she's horrible at keeping secrets and I'd rather you heard it from me." Neru looked down at her leftover spaghetti. She picked up her fork and pushed the spaghetti around.

_'I hate thinking about the past, this isn't going to be easy.' _She then looked up at Len who was giving her a gentle smile.

_'Well here goes nothing.' _Neru placed her fork down and breathed in deep, readying herself for a long night.


	10. I hate bringing up bad memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau. **

"I never dated in high school, just wasn't really interested and let's just say I wasn't the most sought after girl, that all changed after starting my second year of college though. That's when I met him, Koji. No matter how much I kept telling him I wasn't interested he kept persisting on being my boyfriend. After a while, I gave in because I thought he was nice and I was also starting to like him. Things were great and I was surprised seeing as it was my first relationship, but of course, that soon changed. Six months into the relationship he begged me to have sex with him, I know that's what couples did eventually, but it didn't feel like it was the right time for me. But of course he didn't stop until I gave in. I know your first time isn't supposed to be all magical, but after it was over It just felt so wrong. After that things began to change, we seemed to get into fights more often and he would take off without a word. Then halfway through my third year of college, Koji said he was going to drop out. I couldn't believe he was going to drop out when he was so close to graduating, he also asked me if I would as well. He used such pretty words, like the way he use to talk to me. He told me we could move away and start over, that it would make our relationship stronger. Saying it now makes me realize how it was just a bunch of bull, but back then I ate up those words and gave into his lies." Neru balled up her hands into fists. Len saw her do so and was feeling bad for her. Neru cleared her throat and began again.

"So I dropped out of college and moved with him to a city several hours away. I still kept in touch with Haku and Teto, though both of them were not happy with my decision. Like all things with Koji, things were great at first but slowly became worse. Koji would keep quitting his jobs or getting fired, which forced me to get two jobs just to get by, I ended up paying for everything. Are fights got more heated, they never became violent, but I did throw things when he would leave the room. I knew deep down things weren't working out between us, but I kept holding on thinking things would get better in time. So many times I almost walked out, but then he would use his sweet words again which would make me stay." Len noticed tears in the corners of Neru's eyes and felt a pain in his heart. He was about to tell her she didn't need to finish, but before he could Neru quickly wiped her eyes and began talking again.

"As time went on, I would see less and less of him, sometimes not even for days. When I would ask him where he had been he would make up some kind of dumb excuse and we would get into yet another fight. I knew he was cheating on me but I couldn't get him to admit it. For some reason, even after all that happened I still wanted things to work out, so in a last-ditch effort, I put together a date night. I took the day off from work and asked him if he would keep his night free so we could spend time together and work things out. He agreed and seemed to be happy about it. So I spent the whole day cleaning and cooking. I bought a new dress and put makeup on. I truly thought things would get better after this, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I waited for three hours but he never showed. Suddenly I got a text from a number I didn't recognize saying I should come to a party downtown because my boyfriend was there and he was up to no good. I was furious. I got into my car and drove down there as quick as possible. Still can't believe I didn't get pulled over because I was driving like a maniac." Neru laughed, she was trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Len gave her a smile. Neru took a breath then continued.

"When I got there I rushed in and pushed through people until I found him with two women hanging all over him. The women were both taking turns kissing him. I walked up to him while he was putting his tongue down one of there throats."

**Flashback**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Neru said anger in her voice. Koji kept kissing the woman until Neru pulled her away. Neru scared the two women and they ended up running off. When Koji finally looked at Neru he didn't look shocked or remorseful that she had caught him.

"So while I was at home cooking, cleaning, and waiting for you, you're here putting your tongue down some bitches throats!" Koji smirked which made Neru even angrier.

"Sorry Neru, guess I forgot to tell you that I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!"

"Are you deaf bitch. We're done, so get your stuff out of the apartment and leave." Neru balled up her fists and refused to let any tears fall. Koji turned to leave.

"Koji," Neru called out to him and he turned back around.

"What are you going to beg me to stay with you?" Neru grabbed the nearest drink she could find and threw it in his face. When he was trying to clean the drink off his face Neru kneed him in the crotch.

**End of flashback**

After Len heard the part about Neru kneeing Koji in the crotch he cringed and tightened his legs.

"People at the party started to clap and cheer but I didn't care I just wanted to get the hell out of there before I started crying. Once I got to my car that's when I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore." Tears began to form in the corners of Neru's eye's once more but she didn't wipe them away.

"I drove to the apartment after I composed myself. When I got there I tossed things around, threw the food I made on the floor, and ripped up pictures of us together and threw them around the place. Once I was done I grabbed clothes, my purse, and some small things then loaded up my car. I threw the key to the apartment on the ground and left the door open as I left. I drove for hours going nowhere in particular, I just wanted to get away." Tears fell freely from Neru's eyes and it made Len feel very bad for her but he didn't know what he could do to help. He did wish he could kick the crap out of the Koji guy. Neru began talking again, her voice cracking.

"It was five in the morning before I stopped driving, that's when I decided to call Haku. I didn't know what her answer would be when I asked her if I could stay at her place, but without hesitation, she told me to get over there right away. I drove right over. When I got to her door I didn't even need to knock because she flung the door open and pulled me in. I was then hugged by all my friends while they let me cry. They let me take a couple of days to work through things and afterward scolded me. This is why I'm always telling you I don't know where I would be if I didn't have my friends. There really the best friends I could ever have." Neru sniffed and wiped away her tears. This was the first time Len had ever seen her cry and it was breaking his heart.

"So I guess you and I have something in common. We were both dumped at a party heh." Neru sniffed once again. Len remained quiet.

"You know the thing is I wasn't really all that upset that he broke up with me, I knew deep down it was over a long time ago. The thing that upset me the most was that I was stupid enough to go along with everything. I gave up everything for him all because I was in love with him. It's the one thing I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for, that's why I refuse to let a guy control my life ever again." Neru grabbed her napkin and wiped the tears from her eyes then put it back down. Len was about to say something when Neru spoke again.

"I hate this, but more importantly I hate myself, the part that cares too much." Before Neru even knew what was happening Len stood up from his chair and grabbed Neru's hands putting them in his own. Neru looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't hate yourself, Neru!"

"You can't tell me what I did wasn't a stupid mistake."

"No, I wasn't going to say that. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made a couple of my own, but you're so much stronger because of what happened. I don't see a stupid person I see an incredibly strong woman, despite everything persevering and following her dreams no matter what! I really admire that about you." Len gripped her hands a bit tighter. Neru's face became flushed and her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Len..." Was all Neru could manage to say. Then suddenly they both realized it had gotten quiet and when they looked away from each other to the rest of the restaurant everyone had their eyes on them. Len slowly sat back down and let go of Neru's hands. They both looked down at the table with blushes on their faces. Neru put a hand over her fast beating heart. Francesco walked over to there table and sat the check down.

"Here's your bill and a to-go container for you Miss." He placed the container next to her plate.

"Thanks," Neru said without looking up. Francesco bowed then walked away but muttered under his breath. "And they say their not a couple, humph."

Len and Neru kept looking at the table for a couple of minutes more then Neru spoke.

"We should get out of here," Said Neru.

"Yeah, let's get going." They both stood up from their seats and quickly went to the front to pay, which Len left a big tip. They both left, walking down the street faster then they realized. They slowed down once they were far away. They both began laughing. Len then noticed something.

"Oh no, you forgot your leftovers."

"Oh well, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, me too."

"Thank you for listening, Len."

"You're welcome, but I'm sorry that you had to bring up such bad memories."

"It's okay. I really needed to. I think telling someone that didn't know me back then was good. I feel way better about it. So thanks again, Len." Neru smiled and so did Len.

"Well then sorry about making a scene."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. I think we shouldn't go back there for a while or maybe never."

"You're probably right." Len laughed. Neru rubbed her eyes.

_'I really do feel better. It's odd, why would talking to him make me feel so much better really? Maybe because in a way he kind of knows where I'm coming from? Hm.' _ While stuck in her thoughts Neru didn't notice that Len had stopped walking. Only when he spoke did she realize it.

"Hey, Neru?" This caused Neru to stop walking and turn back towards Len, who was standing with his arms wide open. Neru lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Len?"

"Was just thinking you could use a hug." Len smiled at her. Neru blushed and just stood there. Len started slowly lowering his arms.

"Uh, maybe it was a bad" before he could finish Neru went over to him and embraced him. Len didn't realize what happened at first so he was still standing there with his arms open, but soon he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Len," Neru said softly. Len just nodded. Neru suddenly got a small feeling in her heart. It startled her so she quickly pulled away. Neru looked away from Len and cleared her throat.

"We should stop hugging in the middle of the sidewalk like a bunch of weirdos." Said Neru. Len chuckled.

"Yeah, your right. I think we embarrassed are selves enough for one day." They both laughed and walked back home in comfortable silence.

**Authors note: Not totally happy with this chapter, but hopefully I gave Neru a decent back story. Hope it's a good read anyhow. **


	11. Movie for two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau. **

Len was in his room doing stuff on his computer. He had been home for about two hours, when he got home it seemed like no one was there because all there doors were shut. Len stopped what he was doing and thought about the other day with Neru. He thought about how she had opened up to him and ever since that day, they had become even closer. He also noticed that she was smiling more often, it warmed his heart to think about. He looked over at the picture of Rin, he stared at it for a minute then looked away. That's when he realized his heart didn't ache as much.

_'Maybe it's because I don't feel as lonely?' _Len pondered it for a moment then went back to his computer. After a while, Len's stomach growled.

_'Guess it's time for food.' _Len shut off his computer and headed for the kitchen. On his way, he noticed Neru on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. It shocked Len to see her seeing as he thought no one was home.

"Hey, Neru, I didn't think anyone was home."

"I've been in my room studying, but I got burnt out. Thought I would come to see if there was anything to watch on TV, but of course there's not." Neru laughed.

"Is Haku and Teto home as well?"

"Nope, they went out partying before you got home. They tried to get me to go, but I said no way." Now that Len knew about Neru's past, he knew why she didn't like parties and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Man, their sure getting an early start."

"Ugh tell me about it. Just wait until they come back drunk, that's going to be a party all it's own." Neru rolled her eyes.

"Haha. I'm going to make something to eat. You want some too?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay then, I'm on it," Len said then went to the kitchen. Neru went back to flipping through channels but would glance over to Len from time to time and smile.

"I hope you don't mind hamburgers," Len yelled from the kitchen.

"Hamburgers sound great," Neru said giving him a big smile. Len put the spatula he was holding up in the air.

"Alright, cook Len is on the job." Len poses then begins cooking. Neru shook her head at him but smiled. Moments later Len finished up the hamburgers and got everything else cut up and sat out.

"Alright, hamburgers are done. You'll have to come fix your burger the way you like it."

"Coming." Neru hopped off the couch and headed into the kitchen. They both put what toppings and condiments they liked on their hamburgers. Len grabbed a banana and placed it on his plate. Neru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? A banana with your hamburger."

"Yeah, just think of it as dessert." Len patted the banana. Neru shook her head at him.

"You sure love your banana's."

"Yup! The best food in my opinion." Len gave her a cheesy grin and Neru playfully punched him in the arm. They then picked up their plates then went to go sit on the couch. As they sat down on the couch Neru thought of something they could do.

"Hey Len, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but you think it's okay to watch without Haku and Teto?"

"It's fine, besides they ditched us to go to a party."

"I guess you have a point. Well, then what movie do you have in mind?"

"An action movie I rented a couple of days ago, I just remembered I still need to watch it."

"Okay action sounds good."

"I refuse to watch a romantic comedy." Neru was poking fun at Len.

"I don't only like romantic comedy's gosh." Len crossed his arms while giving Neru a pouty face. Neru just laughed at him, sitting her plate aside and headed to her room. She soon came back out with a DVD and right away put it in the player. She sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote pushing play.

"This is going to be so good." She grabbed her plate and sat it on her lap.

"So what's the name of the movie Neru?"

"You'll find out when it starts," Neru said as she took a bite of her hamburger. This annoyed Len slightly, but he just shrugged it off. When the movie started it was a title he'd never heard of.

"I'm so excited! I've been wanting to watch this for a while." Neru said happily. Len had to admit that this was the happiest he had ever seen Neru.

"Watch the movie Len, not me." Len blushed a little at not realizing he was staring.

"Oh right." Len looked back at the TV. They watched the movie as they ate and had gotten really into it, Neru more than Len though.

"Yeah punch that asshole!" Neru punched towards the screen with one arm. Len laughed pretty loud when Neru did so. Neru just ignored him and went back to watching. Some point in the middle Neru had to use the restroom, so while she did that Len put their plates in the sink and got himself a glass of water. He didn't have to wait long for Neru to come back so they could start the movie again. Once the movie started again there was a scene between the main character and their love interest. They began kissing. Len looked over to Neru who seemed to be engrossed in the scene.

"Thought you didn't like romance Neru?" It was Len's turn to poke fun at her.

"I like a little bit of romance, just not the whole movie."

"Oh really.." Len poked Neru in the shoulder and Neru swatted his hand away.

"Yes really, just as long as the action is the main focus."

"Hmm, I bet on the inside you're the biggest romantic of us all." Len poked Neru in the shoulder once more while giving her a toothy grin. Neru punched him in the shoulder, not too hard though.

"Whatever Len, Let's get back to watching the movie shall we." Neru shook her head and started watching the movie again. Len rubbed his shoulder and looked back to the TV. Before they could watch much more the front door swung open making a loud noise against the wall. Neru and Len immediately turned their heads to the front door as Teto was carrying a very drunk Haku through the front door.

"Help she's heavy!" Cried Teto as she looked to Neru as if begging for help.

"Ugh!" Neru got up from the couch and stomped over to them. Haku was draped over Teto's back. When Neru got to them she gave Teto an angry look but pulled Haku from Teto's back and slung one of Haku's arms over her shoulder. As Neru did so Teto slowly moved towards her room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Neru yelled at Teto.

"I'm too drunk to do anything else, I need to go to bed."

"You're just going to leave me to take care of Haku!" Teto nodded as she kept walking. Haku then drooled on Neru's shoulder.

"TETO!" Neru yelled, but all Teto did was groan. Teto was soon out of sight.

"She's going to pay for this," Neru muttered angrily. Len got up off the couch and went over to Neru.

"Do you want help?" Len asked. Neru sighed.

"Nah I got this. Besides I'm going to have to undress her and put her in the bathtub, better if you didn't come."

"Oh in that case, yeah better not."

"Just find something to do while I take care of Haku, but don't you dare watch the rest of the movie without me."

"I won't."

"Good." Len watched Neru as she carried Haku to her room and once they were out of sight he went into the kitchen to clean up. Neru opened Haku's door and was somehow able to close it behind them. luckily the bathroom door was already open and Neru was glad for one less obstacle. She carried Haku into the bathroom and placed her into the tub not so gently. Neru removed Haku's clothes until she was in her underwear. Neru turned the cold water on then the shower. Haku yelled so loud that Len heard her from the kitchen.

_'What is Neru doing to Haku?' _Len thought to himself a bit worried. Back in Haku's bathroom, Haku was rolling around in the tub.

"Neru how could you!" Haku said in a whiny voice.

"We go through this every time. You need to sober up a little bit before I can put you to bed. Besides it's what you get for getting wasted and making ME help you!" Neru said angerly. Haku then turned her head to the side and started throwing up. Neru cringed.

"And well there's that," Neru said while holding her nose. Once Haku got done throwing up, Neru cleaned her up, turned the shower off, and dried her off with a towel. Neru got her out of the tub and took her into the bedroom to help her change. Once Haku was changed she laid herself in bed and Neru put the covers over her. Neru let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you." Neru smiled softly.

"Thank you Neru," Haku said in a whisper as she drifted off to sleep. Neru patted her on the head then left Haku's room. When Neru got out to the living room she was exhausted. Len was sitting on the couch looking at his cell phone, but when Neru walked in he put it away. Neru sat next to him and sunk into the couch.

"Everything go okay?" Len asked curiously. Neru groaned.

"She's in bed now, so fine I guess."

"That's good. Bet she'll have a pretty bad hangover in the morning."

"Yeah, she always does. Anyways, enough about drunk Haku, let's get back to the movie." Without another word, Neru grabbed the remote and pressed play. As they watched the rest of the movie Neru's head began to bob. Len glanced at her from time to time but would never catch her head bobbing. Suddenly Neru's head fell on Len's shoulder. Len quickly turned to look at her and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Neru breathed in and out lightly.

_'Man Haku must have really worn her out, though she could have already been tired from studying.' _Len decided to slowly reach over and grab the remote and stop the movie. He was pretty proud of himself for being able to do that without waking Neru. He let Neru stay on his shoulder for a couple more minutes until he thought it would be better if he woke her so she could sleep in her bed.

"Neru," Len said in a low voice while moving his shoulder. Neru made a small sound but didn't wake up. Len moved his shoulder a little more.

"Neru, it would probably be more comfortable sleeping in your bed." Neru groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm, what's that?" Before Len could answer Neru realized where her head was and quickly sat up.

"Sorry about that," Neru said turning away so he couldn't see her red face.

"It's no big deal, you must just be very tired." Once Neru's face cooled down she turned back to Len.

"Yeah, college classes and studying must be wearing me out more than I thought. I was really wanting to finish this movie, but it appears my body has other plans."

"We can finish it another time. We could even re-watch it, I wouldn't mind." Len smiled at Neru.

"I'll hold you to that." Neru couldn't help but smile back. Neru then got up off the couch. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Thanks for watching the movie with me, even if we didn't get to finish it."

"Yeah, it was fun."

"You can just leave the DVD out here I'll get it later." Len nodded.

"Good night Len."

"Night Neru." Neru left for her room while Len put the DVD in its case. Len turned the TV and lights off on the way to his room. On his way, he thought about how this had been one of the best days since his break up, even with the whole Haku and Teto thing. He smiled to himself as he went into his room and went to sleep.


	12. Pranks can get you killed

**Author's note: I just want to give a shout out to AkitaCami02 for reviewing every chapter. Your awesome reviews make my day and give me the push I need to keep posting. So thank you very much. :D Anyways this chapter is a funny one, hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau.**

Four months had passed since Len moved in and he was fitting right in. Len and Neru were eventually able to finish the action movie they started, with the addition of Haku and Teto. Len Invited Kaito over a couple more times and everyone seemed to get along with him. Kaito was still a bit afraid of Neru and she used it to her advantage to keep him in line. Len was still very much surprised how happy he had become these last couple of months, also how he'd come by such great roommates and friends. It was Friday night and Len had been home for about thirty minutes watching TV, but he was starting to get bored. Everyone else was supposed to be out until late and Kaito was busy so he had no one to hang out with.

_'Uh this is getting boring quick, wish there was something else I could do.'_ A thought suddenly crossed Len's mind.

_'Hmm, I'm here all by myself and no ones suppose to be home until late, maybe I could.' _Len stopped where his thoughts were going. _'No I couldn't do that to them...but then again it would be funny.' _He grinned mischievously. He then jumped off the couch after he had made his decision.

"Let the pranking begin!" He said out loud. Len decided that he would sabotage one thing from each of their bathrooms. He headed for Haku's bedroom first but when he put his hand on the doorknob he didn't turn it.

_'I feel a bit bad for going into her room without permission, but I'm already committed so here goes.' _Len went in and quickly went to her bathroom, making sure not to look at anything in her room on the way. Once in, he looked at Haku's toiletries on her bathroom counter and went through them. He grabbed her toothpaste and came up with a perfect plan for it. He snickered and left her room, toothpaste in hand. He went to Teto's room next and grabbed her hairspray. He went to Neru's last. He had to admit that he felt the worse about going into Neru's room since he was the closest with her, but went in anyways and grabbed her deodorant. He then went back out into the dining room and placed the toiletries on the table.

"Alright now all I need to do is get what I need to sabotage these at the store. Hopefully, no one will be here when I get back." Len soon left for the store. He came back forty-five minutes later with a bag full of supplies and replacement toiletries. When he opened the front door he slowly poked his head in.

"Anyone home!" He called out and when he didn't get an answer he went in and closed the door behind himself. He went over to the dining room table and placed the bags upon it.

_'I haven't pranked anybody in a long time, hope it goes well. If I don't end up getting killed by the three of them, this will be something we can laugh about later.' _Len chuckled lightly then sat down and began his work. Once he was done, he went into each of their rooms and put the sabotaged items back in their original spots. Once he was out of Neru's room his stomach growled.

_'Got done just in time.' _He laughed to himself then headed back to the dining room table where the bags had been and pulled out a sandwich from one of them. He went back to the couch and turned the TV back on, watching it while he ate. It had become 10 pm and still, no one had come home. So Len decided to call it a night. He grabbed his bags off the dining room table and went to bed. The next morning Len woke up to all three girls bickering in the living room. He slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

_'I wonder what.' _Len stopped his thoughts as he remembered the pranks he did. He smiled then got out of his bed. When he got to his bedroom door he composed himself before opening the door. When he got out into the living room all three girls were standing around each other holding the items he had sabotaged.

"What's going on?" Len tried sounding as innocent as possible.

"Someone replaced my deodorant with cream cheese," Neru said while looking at Teto.

"I already told you, I didn't do it. Besides look at my hair, it's green. Why would I mess up my own hair spray if I just wanted to prank you two?"

"So we wouldn't suspect you!" Neru said a little louder.

"Neru has a point Teto, you do like to pull pranks on us. But I have to say putting vinegar in my toothpaste was pretty low because now I have nothing to get the taste out of my mouth." Haku said annoyed.

"Wow, you two where's the love." Teto frowned. "Though I have to say that was a good prank, too bad I didn't think of it myself," Teto said nodding. As they went back to bickering amongst themselves, Len just stood there staring at them. Len soon began laughing and as he became louder, they stopped their bickering and slowly turned their heads to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Neru asked. Len laughed a little bit longer before answering.

"I love you guys and I love living here." He went back to laughing. They all just kept staring at him.

"You're such a weirdo," Neru said as she smiled. Haku and Teto smiled as well and soon they were laughing with Len. When Len's laughing subsided, he put a hand behind his neck.

"By the way, I was the one who did the pranks, pretty funny huh." After Len confessed to pranking them, the room became deadly silent. All three girls glared at him while slowly moving towards him and then formed a circle around him. He was so scared that he couldn't move.

_'And this must be the part where they kill me.'_ Len thought as he gulped.

"How dare you go into our rooms without permission," Haku said her voice low and creepy.

"What should we do to punish him?" Neru said sounding just as creepy as Haku if not more.

"I have just the thing." Said Teto, an evil smirk on her face. Len cowered as all three of them came even closer and grabbed him. Before he even knew what was happening they had pulled out a chair and sat him down on it. Len couldn't seem to find his voice so he could ask them what they had planned. Teto left the room while Neru and Haku held Len down by his shoulders. It didn't take Teto long to come back out and she was holding two things that made Len's eyes go wide. Teto grinned.

"Let's dress him up!" Teto said while holding up a bright pink puffy dress and a bag of makeup. Len started to squirm in the chair, but Haku and Neru seemed to be too strong for him to get away.

"PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Len pleaded but none of them listened.

"Alright take off his clothes," Said Teto. The other two nodded and they began pulling up his shirt.

"NOOOO!" Len yelled, but it didn't stop them from taking off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. All three of them smiled as they began dressing him up as well as putting makeup on him. When they were all done, they pulled away to admire their work.

"What did I tell you guys, he looks adorable in a dress." Said Teto.

"I have to admit it, your absolutely right," said Neru with a grin. Haku nodded. Len whined as all three girls started taking pictures of him.

"Awe these pictures are great! I did an awesome job making that dress, I made it just for you Len." Len whines even more at Teto saying that.

"Stand up Len and do some poses for us." Said Teto. Len gave up trying to protest and just did as Teto asked.

"Oh yeah work it, Len!" Teto said with lots of enthusiasm. Len did a few more poses then sat down defeated.

"Now time to put these on as much social media as possible," Teto said poking at her cell phone screen. Haku was doing the same thing. Len's eyes went wide and that's when Neru looked up from her phone to look at Len. She saw desperation in his eyes as if pleading with them to not post the pictures online. Neru started to feel bad for Len and decided to stop them before they posted the pictures.

"Hey you two let's not go that far, I think Len has learned his lesson," Neru said just in the nick of time because both of them were just about to post them.

"I promise that I will never go into your rooms and mess with your things ever again. Just please don't post those pictures online." Len had his hands clasped together. Haku and Teto got into his face and glared at him.

"You better not ever go into my room ever again without my permission or I swear not only will these pictures go online, but I'll do something even worse to you," Haku said the last part in a growl. He had never seen Haku act this way before and it scared him to his core. Len nodded several times. Teto poked him in the nose then smiled.

"Good." Said Haku as both she and Teto backed away from him. Len let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and that's when Teto pulled the dress off of Len in one motion until he was in just his boxers.

"How did you get that off of me so quick?" Asked Len amazed.

"I'm an expert, that's all you need to know." Said Teto. All three girls laughed while Len frowned.

"I can't wait to make another dress for you to wear," Said Teto.

"NO WAY!" Len shouted while they laughed yet again at his expense. After the laughing died down, Len picked up his clothes off the floor and went to his room. He came out moments later with the bag that had their replacement toiletries and handed them out to them.

"Again sorry you guys. Well, I'm going back to my room to get this makeup off my face." They all nodded.

"Heh getting pictures of you in a dress was worth having my hair turned green." Len groaned as they all went their separate ways. Len left his door open as he went to his bathroom. While he was trying to get the makeup off his face, there was a knock from his bedroom door.

"Come in, I'm in the bathroom!" Yelled Len. Soon Neru appeared in the bathroom doorway holding a bag of wipes.

"Thought you might need a hand getting the makeup off," Neru smirked.

"Thanks, Neru. I'm not doing a very good job as you can see." Len smiled as Makeup ran down his face.

"Well go sit on the toilet and I'll get it off for you." Len nodded and sat on the toilet. Neru pulled out a wipe and began wiping the makeup off his face. Len couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Neru's face was so close to his. Without thinking he started staring at her lips and his cheeks began to flush. Len quickly realized what he was doing and mentally scolded himself.

_'What am I doing? I hope Neru didn't notice.' _Neru seemed to be too focused on getting the makeup off his face to notice. Len decided to say something to make things less awkward.

"I want to say thank you for stopping them before they put those pictures online. I know I probably deserved it, but if they had, I would have never lived it down." Neru laughed then grabbed another wipe to wipe the little bit of makeup that was left on his face.

"I figured you suffered enough."

"I have to say Haku sure was terrifying. I've never seen her act that way, she's usually so calm." Len shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah, Haku can be pretty scary when you go into her room without permission and mess with her stuff."

"I will definitely never do that again."

"I suggest if you prank us again make sure to do it in the kitchen or living room." Neru laughed.

"I'm definitely going to wait a long time before I do any more pranks."

"Good idea." Neru took the wipe away from his face. "There, all done." Neru then throws the dirty wipes into the nearest garbage can.

"Thanks, Neru, you're a life saver." Len smiled and Neru just waved a hand at him.

"It's no big deal." Said Neru. Len stood up from the toilet and this was the first time Neru noticed he was still in just his boxers. It was Neru's turn to blush. She quickly turned around.

"Well I'll get going so you can get dressed." Neru walked away to his bedroom door, but once she reached it she turned around to face Len who had just come out of the bathroom.

"I just want to warn you, if you ever do anything like that again, I won't be helping you."

"Understood," Len said knowing very well that she meant what she said. She smirked at him then turned around and went to her room. Once she was in her room and had the door shut she leaned up against it. Neru put a hand over her chest after noticing her heart was beating fast.

_'What's the matter with me? it's not like I've never seen a man's bare chest before.' _She put a hand through her hair.

"Whatever, I need to study," Neru said out loud as she pushed herself off the door and went about her day.


	13. Dance party at the club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau.**

A month went by since the pranking incident and Haku, Teto, and Neru took every opportunity to poke fun at Len. Teto even showed Kaito the pictures of Len dressed like a girl the next time he came over, which made Kaito die of laughter, which Len gladly put him in a headlock for. It was Saturday night and everyone was out in the living room doing their own thing. Teto was working on some costume designs, Haku was surfing the internet on her laptop, Neru was on the couch studying while glancing at her phone, and Len was sitting next to her flipping through channels on the TV. Suddenly Teto threw her arms up in the air and groaned loudly.

"I'm so BORED!" Haku and Len looked at Teto, but Neru kept looking at her phone, though she did roll her eyes.

"I have to say I agree with Teto," Said Len. Haku sighed.

"Yeah, I have to say even I'm bored," Said Haku.

"We should do something," Said Teto.

"We could watch a movie," Said Neru as she put her phone down.

"We don't have any new movies to watch, besides doing anything with electronics doesn't seem like fun at all right now," Teto said, her voice sounding whiny.

"Um, what about a board game?" Len suggested.

"Hell no," Said Teto. Len shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what the hell is there left to do?!" Neru said frustrated. Teto's face lit up as she came up with something they could do.

"We should go out!" Teto said enthusiastically.

"No way am I going out partying!" Neru yelled a bit.

"Come on Neru, we've never gone out together with Len before. It could be fun." Teto tried giving Neru sad eyes, but she just crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"We could go to a club, I know one close by," Haku suggested. Neru turned her head around but didn't show any sign of agreeing to it. Teto turned to look at Len and pleaded with her eyes to help convince Neru. Len got up from the other side of the couch and stood in front of Neru.

"You know Neru, Teto's right, We've never been out together since I moved in. I'm a bit reluctant myself, but I think we deserve a night out." Neru looked to Len shocked.

"So your working against me too," Neru said a little hurt. Len frowned then moved back while Neru closed her eyes.

"Please Neru," Teto begged. Neru put her arms up in defeat.

"Fine! You guys win. Let's go to the damn club," Neru said.

"YEA!" Teto jumped up from her chair.

"But you're not dressing me up, I'll wear what I have on."

"Ahh fine. I'll take what I can get." Teto went happily to her room.

"I'll go put something else on real quick," Haku said then left for her room as well. Neru stood up from the couch and gathered up her stuff. Len followed behind Neru as she went to her room.

"Sorry Neru, I just thought we could both use a night out," Said Len. Neru didn't say anything just walked into her room, but left the door open. Len stopped just outside her door waiting to see if Neru would give him any kind of response. Neru put her stuff away then turned to Len and sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point. Even I think things have been boring lately. College, work, Home. That's pretty much been my life lately. Neru sighed once again and soon was smiling which made Len feel at ease.

"Yeah, it's pretty much been that way for me too. I've also been thinking it's time to go out and do stuff, not letting what happened with Rin keep me from enjoying life." For some reason what Len said warmed Neru's heart. Before either could say anymore Teto popped up in Neru's doorway, pushing Len over slightly in the process.

"Come on you two LET'S GO!" Teto said while jumping up and down. Neru rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be out in a couple of minutes, besides someone needs to call a cab," Neru said while heading to her bathroom.

"Ohh right," Said Teto.

"I'll get right on it." Said Len as he pulled out his cell phone and walked away from Neru's doorway. Teto followed Len out to the living room, bouncing up and down with excitement. Once Len was done getting them a cab he put his cell phone away.

"Alright everyone our ride will be here in about five minutes!" Len yelled out so Neru and Haku could hear him. It wasn't too much longer before Neru and Haku came into the living room to join them. Soon their ride showed up and they were off to the club. When they arrived the place was packed and the music was blaring.

"Ah isn't this just the best!" Teto yelled over the music.

"Oh yeah, just gotta love music that can make you go deaf!" Neru said sarcastically.

"Let's go find a place to sit!" Yelled Len as he looked around for a table. All four of them squeezed through the crowd of dancing people. After a few minutes, they found an empty table. Neru was the first to sit followed by Len, but Haku and Teto just stood.

"I don't feel like sitting, so I'm going to go mingle!" Without waiting for a reply Teto left the table and disappeared in the crowd. Haku then put money in front of Neru and smiled.

"Here, get a couple of drinks and enjoy yourself's. I'm going to take Teto's lead and go party!" Haku left before Neru could protest, but it didn't mean Neru couldn't give her a disapproving look.

"What was all that crap about all of us hanging out together. Seems like they just wanted to get drunk and flirt like they always do. Man, I should have stayed home!" Neru yelled then pulled out her phone. Len had to admit that he was a little hurt by the fact that Haku and Teto just ran off, but at least he had Neru's company, which he didn't mind at all. After thirty minutes Len was starting to get bored and after sitting there with the loud music blaring in his ears, he was getting a headache. Len then glanced at Neru and noticed she was starting to get bored with her cell phone. That's when Len stood up. Neru noticed right away and thought he was going to take off too, but then he stuck out his hand to her.

"Come on Neru, Let's go have some fun, have a couple of drinks, and dance. We deserve it." Len said with a smile. Neru stared at him in surprise and blinked. Then suddenly slammed her hand on the table that wasn't holding her cell phone and stood up.

"You know what, your damn right!" Neru stuffed her cell phone into her pocket, picked up the money Haku left her, and grabbed Len's hand, pulling him through the crowd to the bar. Len just went along for the ride, but once Neru got up to the bar she let go of Len's hand.

"Len we're getting drunk tonight! I don't have to work until late in the day tomorrow, so I'm finally going to let loose!" Neru said with so much enthusiasm that Len was beyond shocked, but he had to admit that he actually liked it. Neru slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter in front of the bartender.

"Two shots of whiskey please!" The bartender was taken aback by Neru but quickly went to get the shots. Len's eyes went wide when Neru said whiskey.

"Neru isn't whiskey too strong?!" Len yelled nervously. Neru turned to him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on Len, didn't I say we're getting drunk tonight?! This is one of the quickest ways to do that!" After she said that, the bartender came back with the two shots of whiskey and placed them in front of them. Len walked up to one of the shots and looked at it nervously.

"Yeah I know, It's just I don't hold my liquor very well. I kind of start talking a lot, even to strangers!" Neru turned to face him and as she realized something she began laughing.

"Oh my gosh, is that why you wouldn't stop talking to me at that party?!"Neru asked in between laughing. Len blushed out of embarrassment and nodded.

"Yeah and that was only after two beers." Neru laughed some more than slid the whiskey closer to Len.

"Don't worry Len I don't mind if you start blabbing." Neru smiled at him.

"Alright." Said Len as he picked up the shot glass. Neru grabbed her's as well.

"Okay, let's drink at the same time," Said Neru. Len nodded and put the shot glass up to his mouth. Neru did the same.

"One, two, three, Shoot!" Neru said then they both downed their whiskey.

"Oh wow, it burns!" Said Neru. Len began coughing beside her. She patted his back.

"Len you going to be okay?!" Len gave her a thumbs up while he was still coughing.

"Haha guess you weren't kidding about not being able to hold your liquor." Neru patted his back a few more times then got the bartenders attention.

"Hey, can I have a beer and a glass of water for my friend?!" The bartender nodded then got the drinks Neru asked for and placed them in front of her.

"Thanks and here's a twenty dollar tip for having to put up with me!" Neru paid for her beer and gave him his twenty dollar tip. The Bartender smiled widely and thanked her. Neru handed Len the glass of water, who had stopped coughing but was now swaying slightly. Neru couldn't help but giggle. Len drank the water while Neru took swigs of her beer. Neru was starting to feel her body heat up from the whiskey and she couldn't help feel more at ease.

_'Maybe I'm not as good with alcohol as I thought. I mean it has been a long time since I've had something this strong.' _She smiled to herself then finished the rest of her beer. Len sat his half-full glass of water on the bar and smiled at Neru with a big smile.

"This was such a good Idea! I feel so wonderful!" Len said as he stumbled.

"And so it begins!" Neru laughed. As Len was babbling on about something, Neru looked out to the crowd of people.

_'It's been so long since I went out dancing. I won't admit it to anyone, but I miss it.' _Neru thought to herself. She looked back to Len, who was still chatting up a storm. She decided to throw caution to the wind and ask Len to dance with her, but first, she had to get him to stop talking, so she put a finger over his mouth.

"Let's go dance!" Without waiting for an answer from him, she got up from her seat and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the sea of people. When she stopped in the middle of the crowd, Len bumped into her, making Neru move forward slightly. She almost ended up bumping into people which they glared at her for, but she didn't care. Neru turned around to face Len who was laughing. Neru poked him in the stomach.

"Stop laughing and start dancing! I'm sure you know how!" Immediately after she said that Len began dancing and was actually doing a good job, despite being drunk.

_'Damn Len's sexy.' _Neru didn't even scold herself for thinking such a thought. They danced together until the song ended. Neru decided she wanted to dance to a particular song, so she pulled Len close to her. Neru put her hands on Len's shoulders and got on her tiptoes, bringing her mouth up to his ear.

"Do you know the song lavatory?" Neru asked, her voice sounding more sultry then she intended. Neru's breath on Len's ear sent a shiver down his spine which he enjoyed more then he thought he should. Len couldn't seem to find his voice, so he just ended up nodding.

"Alright, I'm going to see if they'll play it for us," Neru said it in his ear before turning around and leaving through the crowd. Len was having a hard time stopping the feelings turning inside of him, so to try and help push them away he began dancing awkwardly. When Neru came back moments later, Len spotted her right away, staring at her the whole time. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful she looked. Neru came back up to him, getting on her tiptoes, putting her mouth up to his ear again.

"They said they would play it after this song. Do you know the dance that goes with the song?" Neru pulled away to look him in the face. Len looked her in the eyes and was fighting the urge to kiss her.

_'Uh, what's wrong with me?! Damn alcohol.' _Len scolded himself. Neru poked him on the shoulder which shook him out of his thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah I know it," His voice was a bit low, but Neru heard it. She gave him a big smile and Len started staring at her again.

_'Wow, she has a gorgeous smile.' _He didn't even scold himself this time.

"Good because once the song starts we're dancing to it! Hopefully, you can after drinking!" Neru said and Len nodded. They only had a minute to wait before the song started. They both got into the correct stance and nodded to each other when it was time to begin. They were both in time with the song and each other. Neru was surprised that Len could dance so well, especially after drinking. Soon neither of them thought about anything else other than dancing together and the fun they were having. Everyone else seemed to melt away. Neru felt at ease, the most she had in years while Len was feeling elated. They were facing each other and laughing as the song came to an end. They were breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes and as if on autopilot there faces started moving closer to one another, about to kiss. Suddenly people started clapping which made them stop and look around. That's when they noticed that people had formed a circle around them and were now cheering. Blushes formed on their cheeks as they put their heads down. Before either of them could say anything, a voice came from behind Len.

"So I guess those dancing lessons your parents forced you to take finally came in handy!" Len recognized the voice and quickly turned around.

"Rin!" Len said sounding shocked. Neru looked past Len and for the first time got to see this Rin Len talked about.

_'She's beautiful.' _Neru thought as she frowned while feeling a ping of sadness in her heart.

"What are you doing here?!" Len asked.

"Nice to see you too Len! I happen to be here with friends when I spotted you two dancing! I have to say you guys looked great dancing out there!"

"Uh, thanks!" Len didn't know if it was from seeing Rin again or from dancing, but his mind was starting to clear a bit. While the two were talking, Neru slowly moved away from them.

_'He probably wants some time alone with her, I mean this is probably what he's been waiting for, he still loves her after all.' _Tears threaten to fall from Neru's eyes but she wouldn't let them. Neru quickly turned around, leaving Len and Rin to talk. As she was moving through the crowd, she past Teto who seemed to be flirting with a woman about her age. When Teto noticed Neru's fleeing form, she raised an eyebrow.

_'Hmm, I wonder where she's going? Bathroom maybe?' _Teto figured she was okay and went back to talking with the woman. When Neru got to the hallway that the bathroom was on she passed them and went further down to a secluded area. She put her back up against the wall, sliding down it while tears were running down her face.

_'Why does this bother me so much?' _Neru put her face in her hands and sat on the floor crying. Back with Len and Rin, Len was at a loss for words.

"So who was that girl? A friend of yours?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she's also my roommate. Her names Neru."

"You two sure seemed to be enjoying yourself's! I thought for a moment you two were..." That's when Len remembered Neru was behind him and he turned around to see that she was gone.

_'Where did Neru go?'_ Len looked around in a panic seeing if he could spot her but had no such luck.

_'I should go find her and make sure she's alright.'_ Len turns back to Rin, then she spoke.

"So I was wondering if we could go sit somewhere and talk?!" This was Len's chance, he could finally talk to Rin again, but all he could think about was finding Neru.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I need to make sure Neru's okay." Without waiting for a response, Len turned around, going in the direction he thought Neru might have gone, practically running through the crowd. As he was pushing through people, he spotted Teto getting rather friendly with a young woman. Len went up to Teto and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Neru?!" Len said with urgency.

"Yeah, she passed by a couple of minutes ago! Looked like she was heading for the bathroom!" Said Teto.

"Thanks, Teto!" Len said while moving away from her.

"Everything okay?!" Teto yelled after Len.

"Yeah, just going to go check on her! You can go back to what you were doing!" Len yelled back to her before heading to the bathroom. Teto shrugged and indeed went back to what she was doing. Before Len showed up, Neru pushed herself off the floor and stood against the wall once more.

_'Get a hold of yourself Neru.' _She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and that's when Len showed up. Len spotted her right away, running over to Neru, shocking her because she thought for sure he'd still be with Rin.

"Neru you alright? You suddenly disappeared." Len said a bit out of breath. Neru blinked a few times but didn't say anything. Len got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Neru you alright?" Len said again, his breathing more even and his voice softer. It made Neru's chest tighten.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me. You should go look for Rin, I'm sure if you go now you can still find her." Neru didn't really want him to go, but she figured it's what he really wanted. Len didn't move just looked Neru in the eyes which made her heart race.

"I'm not going to leave you Neru, I came here with you after all," Len said in a soft, gentle voice. Neru stood there staring at him in shock. Len took his hands away from Neru's shoulders and put one on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Before Neru could do anything, Len pressed his lips against hers. Neru's eyes were wide as Len kissed her softly. Soon Neru's eyes slowly closed and kissed him back. When Len realized what he had done he pulled away, afraid he might of upset her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what." Len was cut off by Neru placing her lips back on his. She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and Len put his arms around her waist, trying to bring her closer to his body. Their kissing became more heated, but they soon needed air, so they pulled away. Neru took this opportunity to say something.

"It's okay Len I don't mind, not at all." Before they could resume, Teto showed up at the end of the hallway.

"There you two are!" Len and Neru quickly pulled apart as Teto ran towards them.

"We have a problem!" Teto said in a panic. Neru sighed.

"Let me guess Haku's got herself in some kind of trouble?" Neru said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we have to go get her before the bouncers get involved," Said Teto. Neru sighed once more. Neru didn't dare look at Len who was avoiding eye contact with her as well. Teto looked between the two as she was wondering what they were doing before she had gotten there, but before she could ask Neru turned towards the club.

"Come on, let's get Haku and get out of here," Neru said before running away from them and out to the club. Teto went after Neru but stopped when she noticed Len wasn't following them.

_'Why did I kiss her? I...I don't understand, was it the alcohol? or something else? I'm so confused.' _Len was shaken out of his thoughts when Teto yelled his name.

"Len we need to go!" Yelled Teto.

"Oh sorry, I'm coming." Len followed Teto back out to the club and they soon caught up to Neru. Len called them a ride and soon they left. All three girls were in the backseat of the cab, while Len was in the front seat. No one spoke. Len looked at Neru in the rearview mirror, but quickly looked away then put his fingers on his lips. Neru was looking out the window but looked over to the back of Len's head. She grabbed her chest as it began to ache. She soon went back to looking out the window. They both hoped they would be able to sleep that night.

**Authors note: Things are finally starting to heat up between Len and Neru hehe. Anyways, I got the idea for the dance that Len and Neru did from a YouTube video titled "****[MMD]LUVORATORRRRRY! - TDA Len X TDA Neru**. **Go look it up if you want a visual for how they were dancing, because to be honest I suck at describing things. Hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	14. Will punching a customer get me fired?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau. **

After getting back from the club, Len quickly went to his room while Neru and Teto helped Haku to bed. Soon after Neru and Teto went to their rooms. Both Neru and Len laid in their beds as they replayed the night's events in their heads but did eventually fall asleep. The next day Len decided to leave the condo and go hang out with Kaito while Neru stayed in her room until she had to leave for work. The rest of the week was not much different. Neru and Len avoided each other as much as possible, only saying hello or asking how their day went. It was Thursday night and Neru was walking home from work feeling mentally and physically drained

_'This is silly, so we kissed, big deal, I can't avoid him forever.' _Neru sighed. _'It didn't mean anything anyway.' _Neru looked at the ground the rest of the way home. When she came through the front door she noticed Len sitting on the couch watching TV. It shocked Neru because Len would usually be asleep this time of night. Neru closed the door then breathed in deep and let it out.

_'Alright, this is the best time as any.'_ She looked to Len then put on her best smile.

"Hey Len, I'm surprised to see you awake," Neru said in a friendly voice. Len smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I was having a hard time sleeping so I thought I would watch some TV to help make me sleepy." It got quiet between them, so Neru took this opportunity to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. When she came back she sat on the other end of the couch. Neru sighed, what she felt like was the hundredth time that day.

"Hey, Len can we talk?" Len looked over to Neru and nodded. "You know we can't avoid each other forever." Len was the one to sigh this time.

"Yeah, your right." Len looked down at his lap. Neru moved closer to Len and turned to face him. Len looked back up at her when she did so.

"You know that night we were drunk and our heads weren't in the right place, not to mention we just got done dancing and were probably still high on endorphins." Len slowly nodded as what Neru said made sense.

"Yeah I think you're right, I was pretty drunk."

"For sure, It didn't mean nothing, we were just caught up in the moment." It stung Neru to say that it meant nothing out loud. Len let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then let me say sorry for my behavior."

"No need to apologize, Len, we weren't our selves. Friends?" Neru held out her hand to Len and he took it, shaking it.

"Friends." They smiled at each other. Neru let go of Len's hand and got up from the couch, then she stretched.

"I'm heading to bed, have an early morning class. I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Glad we could clear it up too, anyways night Neru."

"Good night Len and try to get some sleep yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." Len gave her a smile before going back to watching TV. Neru Walked away towards her room but stopped to turn and look at Len one last time. She frowned then quickly went to her room. Once Neru was out of sight, Len sighed heavily.

_'Did it really mean nothing? If so, why did it hurt to hear her say that? it's all just so confusing.' _Len turned the TV off and put a hand through his hair. _'Hopefully things will at least be less awkward, maybe they'll even go back to normal.' _ With that last thought, Len got up and went to bed.

The next couple of weeks things between Neru and Len went back to normal for the most part, but without realizing it they had become a little flirty with each other. Haku and even Teto would call them out on their flirting, but both of them would deny it as if they were crazy for thinking that. It was now Thursday night and everyone happened to be home. Neru was in the living room on the couch scrolling through her cell phone. Teto came out to the living room and sat next to Neru on the couch while Haku was in the kitchen on her cell phone.

"I think I'm just going to get pizza tonight," Haku said out of the blue. Teto jumped up and down on the couch.

"Yay! Pizza!" Said Teto.

"Sounds good. Do you want us to chip in?' Asked Neru.

"Nah I got it, but can you let Len know, also ask him if there are any toppings he doesn't like."

"Sure." Neru got up from the couch and headed for Len's room, when she got there Len's door was open. She took a deep breath and knocked on the open door.

"Hey Len, It's Neru."

"Be right out in just a minute!" Len yelled from his bathroom. Neru decided to walk into his room and wait for him. When she looked over toward his bed she noticed a picture frame that was laying face down on his nightstand.

_'Hmm, why's that picture frame turned over like that?'_ Neru couldn't stop her curiosity as she moved slowly over to it picking it up, revealing a picture of Rin. She almost let out a gasp.

_'Why is Rin's picture like this?'_ She didn't have any more time to ponder it as she heard Len's bathroom door start to open. She quickly put it back down and walked towards him.

"Hey Neru, what's up?"

"Oh ah Haku just wanted me to let you know she's going to order pizza for everyone and If there are any toppings you don't like?"

"Nah, none I can think of." Said Len. Neru looked at him while pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"Is there anything else?"

"Ah...oh um no." Neru couldn't believe she was acting so weird.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few then." Neru nodded as she headed out to the living room, taking one last look at the picture. She told Haku what Len had said and gone back to the couch and sat down. Neru looked like she was paying attention to what was on her cell phone screen, but she was still thinking about Rin's turned over picture.

"Alright I placed the order." Said Haku as she put her cell phone away. Len walked out and smiled at everyone. He then looked to Haku.

"Thanks, Haku for getting pizza, you sure you don't want any money?"

"Nope, it's on me, besides I can afford it." Haku smiled.

"So we going to watch a movie?" Asked Len.

"Yup and it's my turn to pick. I already have an awesome horror movie picked out." Teto said while jumping off the couch and heading to her room. Haku's face went pale and she looked like she would pass out at any moment. Neru tried not to laugh, but Haku's face always became the same when they were about to watch a horror movie. Len didn't notice and just sat on the couch next to Neru. Her face became red and she started glancing from her cell phone to him. Len moved closer to Neru without realizing it which made their shoulders touch.

_'What's wrong with me?!' _Neru felt her face become even hotter. Len didn't even notice their shoulder's touching or Neru's red face. Haku looked at them and giggled. Teto ran out of her room and quickly put the movie in then plopped down on the couch next to Len.

"Come on Haku, we can watch the movie while we wait for the pizza, it's a zombie movie," Teto said happily. Haku's face paled again while she made her way to the couch. She sat next to Neru, making her move even closer to Len. Thirty minutes into the movie the pizza arrived which Haku was happy for the break from the movie. They ate pizza and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over everyone started doing their own things. Teto was looking at video's on her cell phone and gasped when a video that was trending caught her eye. Teto's loud gasping made everyone look at her.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What is it Teto?" asked Neru.

"I think you and Len should see this video." Both Neru and Len gave Teto a confused look, but Teto didn't say anything just made the video in question play on the flat screen TV. Everyone looked towards the TV screen as Teto pushed play. In the video, it showed a crowded club and loud music was playing. It didn't take long for Neru and Len to realize which song it was, then suddenly their faces paled in horror as they realize what this video was, even before the video turned to show them.

"Oh my," Said Haku.

"Wow, you two look awesome!" Teto said with sparkles in her eyes. Neru and Len's faces were now both crimson red. Neru was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Neru as she stood from the couch. "How dare someone record us!"

"I don't know why your so upset about it Neru, you guys look great dancing. This video's even trending. Man, I wish I could have seen it in person," Said Teto.

"Kind of wish I could have seen it too," Said Haku.

"Well if you two would have stayed and hung out with us you would have! Damn, I bet I'm going to be flirted with even more at work now." Neru said as she slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, probably not going to live this down for a long time. I can hear my co-workers now." Both Len and Neru put their heads down. Teto patted Len on the shoulder since he was right next to her. soon Neru and Len lifted their heads as the song came to an end. Luckily the camera didn't catch their faces getting closer together. The crowd clapped and cheered as the video came to an end. Seeing the video brought back the memories of the rest of that night, which caused Neru and Len's faces to heat up once more. Teto and Haku laughed as Neru and Len were both too embarrassed to say anything more. A couple of days went by and both of them did indeed get confronted about the club video, even random people would come up to them and complement them. It was now Sunday, Len was bored so he decided to go to Meiko's cafe. When he came into the cafe someone other then Neru seated him as well as giving him a menu.

_'Hmm, I thought for sure Neru was working today.' _Len thought while looking around. Meanwhile, Neru was in the back looking at her cell phone. Meiko noticed Len then quickly went over to Neru and nudged her.

"Ohh someone's here to see you." Said Meiko in a teasing voice. Neru snapped her head up from her phone and went over to look out in the cafe. When she saw Len she let out a sigh of relief but then she turned to Meiko, glaring at her.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Meiko tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"You know damn well why. You scared me half to death Meiko! I thought it was some creepy guy or someone I didn't want to see."

"Nope, it's just your HOT roommate." Meiko snickered. "Guess I can't blame you for being a little uptight. I mean you have been getting a lot of admirers lately since that video came out. Which he was in as well." Meiko smirked while Neru was trying not to blush.

"Whatever Meiko, My breaks over so I'm getting back to work." Neru put her phone away and headed to Len's table. When Len spotted Neru coming towards him, it seemed like she was walking in slow motion. He couldn't help but stair at her.

_'I never noticed before how cute Neru looks in her maid outfit, it really suits her.' _Len's face flushed and he became all dreamy. He suddenly realized what he was doing and mentally kicked himself.

_'What the hell am I doing? Come on Len she's not some piece of meat.' _Len had been too much in his head to notice that Neru was already at his table.

"Uh Len, you okay?" Neru said while raising an eyebrow. He looked up at her then scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Yeah just spacing off." Neru smiled.

"Well, you are pretty spacey." Neru Laughed. "So what brings you to Meiko's cafe?" Len put his hands on the table before answering.

"Wanted something to do and remembered this place has great banana bread."

"So I take it that's what you'll be having?"

"And a cup of coffee of course."

"Yes of course," Neru said in a flirtatious voice. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "Alright, then I'll go get your order, so just sit tight."

"Can do." They gave each other one last smile before Neru turned around and started walking away. Len started watching her as she was walking away and subconsciously looked down at her butt. Len quickly realized what he had done and turned his head away then facepalmed himself.

'What is my problem today?! Neru would kill me if she knew and I would deserve it.' As for Neru, she could somehow sense that Len had looked at her backside. She stopped and had a shocked look on her face.

_'Did Len just look at my butt?'_ Neru blushed then smirked. _'It's Len so I don't mind, In fact, I kind of like it.' _Neru smiled to herself then continued walking to the back to get Len's order. Neru came out moments later with Len's order and was glad Meiko was busy so she wouldn't have an opportunity to give her a hard time about earlier. When she got to his table she placed his order in front of him and smiled.

"Hope you enjoy." Before either could say anything more one of the other waitresses came up to Neru.

"Neru can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah sure." Neru looked at Len. "Excuse us." Len nodded as they moved away from his table.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there are two guys at one of my tables that won't stop harassing me. I was wondering if you would take over there table for me?" Neru could tell she was on the verge of tears. Neru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I can do that, why don't you go take a break," Neru said warmly.

"Oh thank you Neru! I wish I was as strong as you." The girl smiled.

"It's not a big deal."

"They already have their orders you'll just have to check on them."

"Got it. Now go take a break." The girl nodded then headed for the back. Neru turned to the two men in question and glared at them.

_'How dare they treat her like that.' _Neru was trying to control her anger or she would surely kick their asses. She went back over to Len's table.

"I have to go take care of some other customers. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Okay," Len hoped everything was alright. Len took a bite of his banana bread as Neru walked over to the men's table. Len couldn't help eavesdrop as he made up his coffee.

"Hello, my names Neru, I'll be your server for the rest of your time here. Is there anything I can get you?" Neru said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh man the babe is gone, guess you'll have to do." The blond man said and his brown-haired friend snickered. Neru gritted her teeth. Len looked over to the two men and furrowed his brow.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're stuck with me," Neru said with a bit of edge in her voice. Both men looked her up and down shamelessly.

"Hmm on second thought your not to bad looking at all." Said the blond man. Neru was finding it harder to keep her cool, while Len was over at his table balling up his fists.

"Well if you two don't need anything, I'm going to help out other customers."

"You could hang out with us after you get off work. It would be even better if you could keep your maid outfit on," The blond said, trying to sound sexy. Neru rolled her eyes at them, while Len was scowling and he was balling up his fist so hard that they began to hurt. The pain made him notice what he was doing and he stops tightening his hands.

_'Why am I getting so upset? Neru can take care of herself.' _

"No thank you, I have way better things to do with my time," Neru said as she was turning away from them. That's when Len saw the blond man reach for Neru's butt. Len stood from his chair and was about to go over to the man when Neru quickly turned around, grabbed the man's arm and bent it behind his back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Neru's yelling caused everyone in the cafe to stop what they were doing and look towards the commotion. Meiko came out from the back and ran over to the table.

"What's going on?" Said Meiko.

"This bastard tried to grab my ass!" Neru said angrily, not letting go of his arm.

"This bitch is lying!" Neru was about to let go of him and punch him in the face when Meiko pulled her off of him. Meiko got between Neru and the men.

"You two need to leave NOW!" Said Meiko.

"Why? We didn't do anything." Said the brown haired guy while the blond was trying to recover.

"Like hell, you didn't. My other employee already told me you were harassing her earlier."

"We were just flirting a little." Neru tried to get back at them but Meiko stopped her.

"Again, I think you should leave before I call the cops." Said Meiko sternly. Both men glared at Meiko but headed for the front door. "You two are no longer welcome at my cafe."

"Don't want to come back to this shit hole anyway." Said the blond and his friend nodded in agreement. Once the two men left through the front door, Neru growled loudly then rushed to the back.

"I'm sorry everyone for the disturbance. Please enjoy a dessert of your choice on the house." Meiko bowed then started heading for the back. Len got up and quickly went over to Meiko to stop her.

"Hey, Meiko?" Meiko turned around to face Len. "Is Neru going to be okay?" Len asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine, at most she'll probably just be fuming for a while."

"Okay. Just so you know I saw the man try and grab her butt, just in case they try to get the cops involved." Meiko smiled then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Now please enjoy the rest of your stay." Meiko took her hand away, but before she could walk away Len spoke once again.

"Would it be okay if I stayed until Neru gets off? I was just thinking Neru might need a friend after what happened and I could walk home with her. I'll make sure to leave a good tip." Meiko's face softens.

"Of course you can, thanks for looking out for Neru. You're a good man Len." Meiko smiled softly at him.

"No need to thank me, just being a good friend."

"Hmm, just a friend you say," Meiko said with a smirk. Before Len could question her, Meiko turns around.

"Take care, Len." Meiko walks away and disappears into the back. Len went back to his table and sat down. When Meiko found Neru she was indeed fuming, she was also pacing as well as cursing under her breath. Meiko grabbed both her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Hey, you going to be okay?" Neru sighed deeply before answering.

"Ugh yeah, just super pissed off. If I ever see those guys again I'll kick there asses." Neru said, her voice dripping with anger.

"I know you would, but for now why don't you head on home. Don't worry about your pay because I'll pay you for the hours you'll miss."

"Meiko I can't" Meiko cut her off.

"Yes, you can," Meiko said shaking Neru a little. The waitress from earlier walked up to them.

"Don't worry Neru I'll take over for you. It's the least I could do after what you did for me." Neru sighed.

"I guess I've been outvoted."

"Yes, you have. Now go get changed and get out of here. Oh and Len is waiting for you, said he would walk home with you." Neru lowered her head and smiled softly.

_'Of course, he did.' _Meiko gave Neru a quick hug. Neru then went to go get changed. Len had finished his banana bread and coffee when Neru walked out. They didn't say much to each other. Neru waited outside the cafe while Len paid for his food. He soon came out and they walked back to the condo in silence. Over halfway, Len decided to say something.

"I'm sorry what happened to you back at the cafe," Len said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Besides, it's more infuriating then upsetting."

"Still they shouldn't have done that to you or the other girl, guys like that really piss me off."

"At least there are still great guys in the world like you." Len chuckled lightly and scratch the back of his head.

_'I can't deny it anymore, I have feelings for Len. Even if it may always be onesided.'_


	15. How did a food fight turn into this?

**Author's note: Not going to lie, I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter, I even thought of changing part of it, but in the end I just kept it the way it was. Hopefully you guys like it well enough. Anyways only five more chapters to go, Yay! Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau. **

Six months had passed since Len had moved in and a week since the incident at the cafe. It was summer, Neru only had one college class, so her days consisted of work and hanging out at home. As for Len, it was the same old same as it ever had been and he was starting to tire of it, his job anyways. As for living with Neru and the others, he was loving it. Hanging out with everyone made him not wish for his days with Rin as much. Today was pretty much a lazy day as Len stayed in bed looking at his laptop. His stomach had enough of it and growled loudly.

"Alright, I'll get up and get something to eat." Len groaned as he got out of bed. He was wearing black shorts and a yellow tank top. He walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen as he yawned. He stopped halfway when he saw Neru standing at the stove cooking. Her hair was down and not in its usual side ponytail. Neru was also wearing black shorts but with a light green tank top. Len stood there and stared for a minute but soon started walking towards her. When he got into the kitchen, Neru turned her head to him.

"Good afternoon Len, Lazy day for you as well I see." She smiled then went back to the eggs she was cooking.

"Yeah." Was all Len seemed to be able to say.

"If you're hungry I'm making eggs, don't know how good they'll be though," Neru said without turning around. All Len did was nod, he couldn't seem to say words at the moment. He did eventually snap out of it though.

"You know I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down." Neru turned around and grabbed a piece of her hair.

"Oh really? I guess that's true, I don't tend to have it down very often." Neru smiled. "People always tell me it's way too long and I should get a hair cut." Len shook his head.

"I think it looks beautiful." Neru blushed. "You look beautiful with your hair down, it suits you." Len meant every word he said. He didn't even scold himself for saying it.

"Len." Neru's face heated up even more as she stood there staring, but soon the smell of something burning broke their trance.

"OH NO!" Neru quickly turned around, took the pan off the burner, and turned it off. "Damn it. Well, these are ruined."

"Oops."

"Oh well." Neru throws the eggs away and puts the pan in the sink to soak.

"I can help you make something else if you'd like."

"Yes, please. As you can see I'm not the best at cooking."

"I'm sure the eggs would have turned out fine if I didn't distract you though."

"Hmm, you have a point." They both laughed. They decided on making pancakes, even though it was 2 pm. Neru was in charge of the batter while Len was on stove duty. Neru accidentally turned the mixer on too high and batter splattered everywhere.

"Oops, Ugh why is cooking so hard for me today!" Neru sounded defeated. To lighten the mood, Len wipes some of the batter off the counter on to his fingers and walks up to Neru.

"You got some batter on your face."

"Oh crap, Where?" Neru asked while touching her face.

"Right here," Len said as he smeared batter on her face. He laughed then quickly moved away from her.

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dared," Len smirked. Neru grabbed some batter from the bowl.

"You're going to pay for that." Len turned around to run, but before he could get too far, Neru grabbed the back of his tank top and smeared the batter down his back. Len shuddered at the coldness, while Neru bent over laughing. Len turned around and glared at her playfully. Neru stood up straight and walked pass Len, flicking her hair at him as she passed.

"That's what you get," Neru said as she began heading to her room at a fast pace. When she heard Len coming up behind her rather quickly, she went into a full run. She made it to her room, but when she went to close the door, Len stopped it. They were both laughing as Neru tried to close the door and Len was trying to open it. Neru ended up giving up because Len was too strong. Neru went to the end of her bed and put her arms up.

"Okay you win, I give up," Neru said a little out of breath.

"But I'm not through with you yet." Before Neru could even think of getting away, Len lunged forward, grabbing Neru's arms. Neru lost her balance, making them both fall onto the bed. Len didn't waste any time tickling Neru on her sides, which made Neru laugh loudly. She kicked her legs, but it didn't stop Len. He did eventually slow down.

"I give, I give!" Neru yelled between laughing. Len slowly stops his tickling but didn't take his hands away from her sides.

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Len smirked.

"Why thank you." They were both breathing heavily. After a few moments, they finally noticed what position they were in. Neither one of them moved or went to get up, they just stared into each other's eyes. Len took his right hand from her side and cupped her cheek, taking his thumb and wiping some of the pancake batter off.

"Your so beautiful Neru," Len said with such honesty that it took Neru's breath away. "Inside and out."

"Len..." Neru couldn't say anything more as Len's lips covered hers. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Before Neru could put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Len pulled away and got off of her. He went over to the side of the bed and sat down while putting his head in his hands. Neru got up onto her knees and moved over to Len. Len lifted his head.

"I'm so sorry Neru, I don't know what came over me." Said Len with regret filled eyes. Neru put a hand on his shoulder which made him look at her with a sad look. She didn't want him to look at her that way, so to hopefully make it go away, she kissed him. Len's eyes widen in surprise. Seconds later Neru pulled away and put her forehead on his.

"It's okay Len." They looked into each other's eyes.

_'I may come to regret my next decision, but at this moment it feels right.' _Neru thinks. She pecks him on the lips before speaking again.

"I want this Len, if you do as well." That was all it took for him to eagerly press his lips against hers. Soon they laid back down on the bed with Len over her. They began making out while roaming each other's body's, as well as helping each other get out of their clothes. It felt like the whole world had stopped as they made love, but in all reality, it went by fast because they had gotten straight to the point. Once they were done, they laid under a sheet and had been staring up at the ceiling for ten minutes. Len was the one to break the silence.

"Well, that just happened." Len knew it was dumb, but it was all his brain could come up with. Neru turned her head to him to say something, but the sound of the front door unlocking startled both of them, making them sit up.

"Oh shit!" Neru whispers. She quickly but quietly gets out of the bed and closes her door as the front door opens and shuts.

"Start grabbing your clothes, quick," Neru whispers to Len and he does what she says.

_'Please don't be Haku.' _Neru thought.

"Neru, Len, Haku?! Anyone home?!" Teto called out. Neru sighs in relief but soon realizes that Len couldn't go to his room and she had to think of something, quick. Neru then motions to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Len but it looks like you'll have to hide in the bathroom." Len was holding his clothes over his private area. He nodded as he quickly but quietly went into the bathroom. He closed the door but left it open a crack. Neru didn't have enough time to get dressed as she heard Teto coming towards her room from Len's, so she went for her bed and pulled the sheet over herself. When Teto opened the door without knocking, Neru pretended to be asleep.

"Neru?!" Neru pretended Teto woke her up.

"Hmm, what is it Teto? and when will you learn to knock?" Neru said while sitting up, making sure the sheet was still covering her.

"Nope probably never will. Didn't know you liked to sleep in the nude or sleep in this late."

"Will it's pretty hot today, so I just decided to strip my clothes off and take a nap." Neru seemed pretty calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She knew Teto was dense, but she also knew even Teto might be able to figure out what really happened. Teto looked as if she had to think about it, which made Neru even more nervous. Soon Teto spoke.

"Oh okay, that makes sense," Teto said nodding. Neru felt herself relax. "By the way, do you know where Len and Haku are? I checked Len's room, but he wasn't there."

"No idea, they probably went out to do stuff, I didn't see either of them when I was up earlier. Why do you ask?" Teto shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason, just curious. By the way, what's with the mess in the kitchen?" Neru totally forgot about it.

"Uh..oh shit I totally forgot about that. I tried to make pancakes, but as you saw I failed miserably. I got so mad that I just went to my room and forgot to clean up." Neru was pretty happy with how she was able to cover her tracks.

"ha, I see."

"If you give me a minute to get dressed, I'll go clean it up."

"I guess I could do that. I'll go freshen up." Neru nodded as Teto left, closing the door behind herself. Neru got out of her bed and put the clothes she was wearing earlier back on then walked up to the bathroom door.

"Hey Len I need to clean up the kitchen, I'll be back as soon as I can. It also might be best if you stayed in here because Teto went into your room and it would be too suspicious if you were suddenly there."

"Yeah." Was the only answer Neru got. She didn't say any more, she just went to the kitchen and cleaned it up as well as put things away. Once she was done Teto had come out from her room and Haku came home.

_'Oh crap their both home now, what am I suppose to do!' _Neru thought, panicking.

"Hey, Haku." Said Teto.

"Hello Teto, Neru." Haku smiled. As Haku came into the kitchen, opening the fridge, Neru thought up a plan.

"Hey, you know what, I think the three of us should go out to eat. We haven't done it in so long."

"Sounds good, but what about Len?" Asked Teto. Haku closed the fridge door and turned to them.

"What, is Len not here?" Asked Haku.

"Nope, I checked his room earlier." Said Teto.

"Well too bad for him, he should have been here." Neru felt bad for saying that.

"I could text him." Said Teto.

"Nah let's just go, just us girls." Haku looked at Neru questioningly.

"Okay, it's settled then. I'm going to go changed then we can head out." Neru didn't give either one of them time to say anything as she practically ran to her room.

"What is with her today?" Asked Teto. Once Neru got to her room, she shut the door and let out a sigh.

_'That was close, though I'm sure Haku probably has it figured out by now.' _Neru sighed again, then got changed. She slowly went into the bathroom to tell Len about her plan. When she came in she noticed the shower curtain was closed and she could hear Len lightly snoring. She slowly opened the shower curtain finding Len fast asleep. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him sleeping in her bathtub, his clothes covering his private area. She squatted down and moved some hair that was covering his face.

_'He's so adorable like this. It's a shame that I have to wake him up.' _Without thinking, she moved towards him and kissed him on the forehead, then shook him lightly.

"Len?" It didn't take very long for Len to wake up and when he realized where he was he panicked a little.

"Ah, Neru I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"It's no big deal. Listen, I convinced Haku and Teto to go out to eat, so once we're gone, you can go back to your room without them realizing." Neru whispered. Len nodded but suddenly got nervous.

"Neru I...um I mean." Neru put a finger over his mouth.

"I need to get going before they wonder what's taking me so long and barge into my room. We'll talk later." Neru took her finger away and Len nodded once again. Neru got up and went to the doorway of the bathroom but stopped, then turned to Len.

"Wait for about five minutes after we leave to go back to your room, just to make sure we're completely gone."

"Yeah, good thinking." Neru closed the door about halfway so he could hear the front door shut better. Neru grabbed her bag and cell phone, then headed back out to the living room where Haku and Teto were waiting.

"Alright, you two let's go."

"I'll go ahead and drive so we can think of a place to eat on the way," Said Haku.

"Sounds like a good idea," Neru said in a bit too happy of a voice which made Teto raise an eyebrow at her. Teto tried to question her weird behavior, but Neru moved to the front door and opened it.

"Times a wasting and I'm hungry." Haku and Teto looked at each other then walked through the front door after they were through, once Neru was through she slammed the front door.

"Oops." Neru locked the front door and they left. In Neru's bathroom, Len was definitely able to hear the front door slam shut, which ended up startling him. He sighed then put his head back, suddenly everything that happened flashed through his mind.

"I..I slept with Neru." He said out loud. "Why did I? I know it's been a while since I had sex but...UGH!" Len was having some kind of war within his head. He sat up and put his head in his hands. "I'm too tired to think about this anymore." Len sat in the bathtub a little longer before getting out and putting his clothes on. He decided it would be a good idea to finally eat something.

At the restaurant, All three of them had ordered and were eating. After a while, Neru started poking at her food. All she could think about was what Len and she had done. Haku and Teto were talking about something, but she wasn't paying much attention.

_'I knew I might end up regretting it, but finding out I've fallen in love with Len was unexpected. I know everything happened in the heat of the moment, but I can't deny it. Sure I knew I had feelings for him, but love...I didn't know it would turn into that. DAMN IT!' _She yelled inside her head. She had put her head down and was now staring at her food. _'I'm such a fool, I'm sure Len will never love me back.'_ Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder, which made her snap her head up to look at the person.

"You okay Neru?" Haku asked in a gentle voice. Teto looked at Neru, worry evident in her eyes. Neru gave them the best smile she could.

"I'm fine you two, guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought, so stop worrying."

"Don't think I can do that," Said Haku.

"You know if you need to talk about anything, you can always talk to us," Said Teto in a serious voice which she hardly ever did. Neru was touched, but she just wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Yes I know, but really I'm fine." Neru smiled. Neither one of them believed she was fine but thought it would be best to let it go for now.

"Alright then, still, try to eat a little more," Said Haku.

"Yeah, Yeah." Neru tried her best to eat more of her food. When the three of them got home, Len had just come out of his room, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, guys." Teto ran up to him.

"Where were you? We went out to eat without you." Said Teto with a finger in Len's face. Len pushed her finger away before talking.

"Oh sorry, I decided to go chill at my favorite coffee shop. Too bad for me."

"Yeah, the food was great."

"Well, there's always next time," Said Haku. Len smiled then looked to Neru, but she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"You can have my leftovers if you want?" Said Teto.

"Sure, thanks." Teto handed him a bag with the food in it and he took it. Neru suddenly passed them.

"Hey Neru, where you going? The night's still young," Said Teto.

"Sorry, but I'm tired and I want to take a shower." Neru didn't wait for anyone to say anymore before continuing to go to her room. Len looked after Neru's retreating form with a sad look. Haku gave a caring look to Neru then Len.

_'I hope everything works out for them in the end.' _Haku thought before everyone settled down for the night.


	16. Late night chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau.**

Days went by after what happened, neither Neru or Len had spoken to each other. It was worse than the time after the club, they were avoiding each other like the plague. Neru asked Meiko for more hours at work since she didn't have much college classes and Len was spending way more time at Kaito's place. Whenever Haku and Teto would ask them what was going on, they would either avoid the question or they would say they were fine, but neither one of them were. Neru's feelings for Len didn't go away, in fact, they became stronger and it bothered her. As for Len, he was struggling with his feelings, his feelings for Rin and his new found feelings for Neru. Neru came home from work late Friday night and was now pacing in front of Len's door. She decided on the way home that she needed to talk to Len and find out where things go from here. Would they forget what happened and just think of it as there hormones going wild or would it mean they could become more? Neru knew she was in love with Len but didn't want to push him if he didn't feel the same. While Neru was pacing outside Len's door, he was laying in his bed wide awake staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He sighed as his mind wouldn't let him go to sleep.

_'I haven't talked to Neru since the day we...' _Len blushed at the memory. '_Why did I sleep with her? Sure I like Neru, I like her a lot, but is it more than that? I'm still in love with Rin right? Maybe it happened because I haven't had any in a while? No, I wouldn't sleep with her because of that...' _Suddenly a knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. He sat up on his elbows and looked towards the door.

"Come in." The door slowly opens and Neru peaks her head in.

"Hey, Len can we talk?" Neru said quietly.

"Yeah sure, but you'll have to turn the lights on." Neru came in and slowly closed the door behind herself. She didn't turn the lights on as she went over to Len's bed and got into it with him. She laid on his chest, pushing him down in the process, making Len's eye's go wide.

"If I turned on the lights, I might lose my nerve," Neru said in a muffled voice, but Len was able to make out what she said.

"Okay." Len was still a little shocked, but none the less wrapped his arms around her back and rested his cheek on top of her head. Neru's heart was beating fast in her chest.

"I'm so sorry Len for not talking about what happened like I said I would, I just didn't know how to talk about it."

"It's okay Neru, I didn't know how to talk about it with you either." It went silent.

"Len.," Neru said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Neru?" Len said in a low, calm voice.

"So where do things go from here? I don't think I can only be just your friend anymore." Said Neru quietly. Len didn't answer right away as he was pondering it for a bit before answering. Len's silence made Neru anxious.

_'I probably just ruined everything, he could never have feelings for me, he loves Rin too much.' _Neru was about to apologize and leave when Len suddenly spoke.

"I don't think I can just be your friend anymore either. I like you a lot, Neru, but I'm confused about my feelings." Len hugged her tighter. Neru didn't move or say anything just listened to him. "I know that I didn't sleep with you just because I haven't had sex in a long time, with me there has to be some kind of feelings towards the person. I care about you Neru, I..I wish I could give you a better explanation than that." Len stared at the ceiling while going through his thoughts.

"I understand. Everything happened so quickly. I also know that you still love Rin and getting over someone you were with for so long takes time." Neru kissed his cheek.

_'Am I still in love with Rin? Why am I so unsure? Maybe I should.' _Len's train of thought was interrupted by Neru pushing herself off his chest. He didn't want her to go, so he did the first thing he could think of to get her to stay. He pulled her back down and kissed her on the lips. He was a bit surprised he was able to make contact seeing how dark it was. They kissed for a bit then pulled away. Neru stared at his face as best as she could in the dark. She opened her mouth to say something, but Len beat her to the punch.

"Let's go on a date," Len said and Neru blinked.

"A What?" She could bearly register what he had said.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow night." Len gave her a slight smile while Neru blinked a couple more times.

"Why are you wanting to go on a date all of a sudden?" He brought her down to his chest once more.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date and it would help me figure things out. Then we can see where things go from there. I know we did things in reverse, but it could be the best way to see if we could be more." Len kissed the top of her head. Neru smiled, getting a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure," Len said with no doubt in his voice. He brought Neru to his lips once more and kissed her tenderly. Once they pulled away, Neru got up from the bed and headed for the door. Len sat up in his bed and watched her. When Neru got to the door, she opened it and turned to him.

"See you tomorrow at 7 pm, Len." She smirked at him, then went through the door.

"See you tomorrow night," Len whispered with a smile on his face. Neru had her back up against Len's door and had the biggest smile on her face.

_'That went way better than I expected, maybe I have a chance with him after all. I never thought I would feel this way again.' _Her smile didn't go away, even after she pushed herself off the door. As she made her way to her room she saw Haku smiling at her. Neru's smile faded a bit.

"Hey Haku, what are you doing up?" Neru said nervously. Haku lifted the glass in her hand to show Neru.

"Getting a drink of water." She then put the glass of water back down to her side. "Congratulations by the way." Haku gave her a warm smile. Neru gave her a puzzled look.

"For what?" Neru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For either getting a date with Len or becoming his girlfriend." Haku took a drink of her water as if what she said was no big deal. Neru's face instantly turned red. Suddenly Neru was turning Haku around by her shoulders and pushing her into the living room. Once they got to the couch, Neru pushed Haku down on it and sat beside her. Luckily Neru didn't make Haku spill any of her water, which Haku was grateful for. Haku looked as calm as ever while Neru looked a mess.

"How the hell did you know?!" Neru said as low as she could. Haku shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a hunch." Haku took another drink of water.

"Come on Haku, it can't just be a hunch."

"Hmm well seeing as you were coming from Len's room with a big smile on your face, I figured you two finally talked. Then I came up with the conclusion that you're either going on a date with him or you're his girlfriend now." Neru sighed deeply.

"Man nothing gets past you. I swear you must be psychic." Haku laughed at this.

"If that were true, I would have known Len was the one who pranked us before."

"Hmm guess you have a point." They both laughed. Neru then looked to Haku with pink cheeks.

"So I have to ask, did you know that Len and I slept together?" Haku nodded and Neru's face became redder. "Ugh, I knew you'd figure it out."

"Well you didn't do a very good job of hiding it, also I'm pretty good at reading you."

"Yeah. At least I was able to fool Teto, who by the way walked into my room not long after it had happened." Neru facepalmed while Haku shook her head.

"Guess I should ask if you used protection?"

"Yes, we did. It went fast, but I did at least remember that." Neru's blushed deepen from embarrassment.

"So what did you and Len decide?"

"We decided to go on a date tomorrow night." Haku gasped out in joy.

"I'm so happy for you! So does that mean you two are a couple?" Neru frowned slightly.

"No. It was Len's idea to go on a date, to see how well things would go and if we could become more. He's still not sure if he's over Rin yet." Haku put a hand on Neru's shoulder and smiled at her softly.

"How do you feel?" Neru lowered her head before answering.

"I..I'm in love with him," Neru said in a whisper so no one else could hear. Without warning, Haku brought Neru into her embrace, it shocked Neru, but soon she was hugging her back. No more words needed to be said as the hug conveyed everything they were feeling. After some time Neru decided to say one last thing.

"Thank you, Haku"

"Anytime Neru."

**Author's note: Just want to say sorry if things were a bit too rushed last chapter in the bedroom scene. I was trying not to go into too much detail so I could make sure I could keep it at a Teen rating. Also want to say no worries about Neru getting pregnant because she's not, at least they were cautious about that hehe. **


	17. What could possibly go wrong?

**Authors note: It's the big date, yay! Anyways from this chapter on is where the fluff and drama starts to intensify, hope your ready hehe. Three more chapters to go. Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau.**

The next day Len decided to get up early so he could buy some new clothes for his date. He texted Neru, letting her know that he would come back to pick her up around 6:30 pm. When Neru got up and read the text, it made her smile. She couldn't believe this was actually happening and also the fact that Len was out of the condo before her. Neru had a short shift at the cafe, so she got ready and went into the living room. When she got there, Haku and Teto were in the kitchen chatting.

"Good morning you two," Neru said in a happy voice. Once Teto heard Neru, she turned around to face her jumping up and down.

"EKK! I can't believe you and Len are going on a date! I'M SO HAPPY!" Teto ran over to Neru and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

_'How can she be so strong?' _Just when Neru was about to run out of air Teto let go.

"I just knew there was something going on with you two," Said Teto. Neru took a couple of breaths.

"Yeah, they also slept together about a week ago." Said Haku. Neru's whole face turned red.

"HAKU!" Neru yelled. Teto gasped in surprise.

"Really? When did they..." Teto stopped talking when the realization hit her. "Wait just a minute, that day I found you laying in your bed naked, that was the day you slept with Len wasn't it?" Neru knew there was no point in denying it, so she nodded. Teto laughed. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. I also bet that Len was hiding somewhere in your room."

"Yeah, he was in my bathroom."

"Well I feel dumb, everything you did that day makes so much sense now."

"Sorry, it happened so fast, I wasn't wanting to have to explain myself."

"That's understandable, but now you can't tell me that putting those condoms in your dresser was a bad idea because they sure came in handy this time." Neru's face became so red that you could almost see steam coming off of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Guess it's good I gave up taking them out of my dresser after the tenth time you put them in there." Teto and Haku laughed while Neru rolled her eyes. After they were done laughing Teto went up to Neru and took her hands in hers.

"So will you let me dress you up for your date? I already have a dress made for you." Teto said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Makeup also?"

"Yes Teto, you can dress me up completely. You can even do my hair." Teto jumped up and down with happiness.

"I'll help too," Haku added as they all shared a hug, once they were done Neru headed to work. While at work Neru told Meiko about her date which Meiko, in turn, said: "I knew it would come to this." Neru rolled her eyes at her and went about her day. When she got off it was 4 pm and she didn't waste any time getting out of there, but before she could leave Meiko stopped her.

"Hey Neru, I really hope you have a good time on your date. Len's a great guy and I'm really happy for you." They exchanged smiles and Meiko gave Neru a quick hug.

"Thanks, Meiko."

"Yup. Now get out of here and go get ready for your date." Neru gave Meiko one last smile then left. When Neru got back to the condo, Haku and Teto were already waiting for her and had everything ready to dress her up. Neru sighs to try and calm her nerves.

"I need to take a shower real quick then I'm all yours."

"Well get on it then. I'm too excited to wait much longer." Said Teto getting impatient. Neru rolled her eyes then went to her room to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she came out with a towel on her head as well as only being in her bra and underwear.

"Alright, you two I'm all yours." Teto didn't waste any time grabbing Neru and setting her down on a chair that was in the middle of the living room. Haku dried Neru's hair while Teto put yellow sparkly fingernail polish on her fingers and toes. After her hair was all dry, Haku brushed it and began putting it up while Teto started on her makeup. Haku put french braids on the sides of Neru's head and joined them together with a sunflower clip, the rest of Neru's hair cascaded down her back. As for makeup, Teto put foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Teto put bronze eyeshadow on Neru's eyelids and a little bit of pink blush on her cheeks.

"Perfect," Said Teto happy with her work. After hair and makeup were all done, they help Neru into the dress that Teto made for her. It was a white spaghetti strap dress with a yellow belt at the waist. The dress flowed outward with sunflowers at the bottom and lace on the hem, it also was just above her knees. Teto had Neru sit back down and pulled out some dress shoes. Neru was going to put them on herself but Teto insisted she do it. They were white sandals that had a strap that went over her foot, making it show her toes. Teto slipped them on and buckled the strap that went around her ankles. When Teto was all done, Neru stood up and looked at the dress, even spinning around a couple of times. Haku left the room for a minute and came back with a full-length mirror. Neru took one look at herself and stood there with her mouth open.

"Is this really me?" Neru said shocked.

"Yes, that's definitely you, one of the most beautiful women in the world." Said Haku.

"Yeah Neru, your smoking HOT!" Neru instantly blushes.

"Oh stop you two."

"If you don't blow the socks off of Len tonight then he has to be completely blind." Said Teto. Without warning, both Teto and Haku hugged Neru which she hugged them back.

"Thanks you two, you're the best." They pulled away.

"We love you Neru," Said Teto.

"Yes we do and I truly believe you deserve happiness out of everyone," Said Haku. Neru's eyes started to water, but luckily no tears fell. A knock came from the front door which made them look towards it. Neru took a deep breath and headed for the front door. Teto ran in front of her and got to the front door first.

"Allow me." Teto looked through the peephole and saw Len. Teto grabbed the doorknob and looked to Neru.

"You ready." Asked Teto as she smiled. Neru gulped then nodded. Teto slowly opened the door to reveal Len wearing black slacks, a white button-up shirt with a black vest over it and a yellow tie. His hair was in a low ponytail. When Len caught sight of Neru he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Neru was staring at him as well. Teto looked from Neru to Len and smirked. Neither one of them moved so to help them out Haku pushed Neru towards Len.

"You guys should get going before you waste the whole night staring at each other." Haku giggled.

"Yeah, of course." Said Len. Neru just blushed and looked away from Len. Neither one of them said anything as they walked out the door. Before Teto shut the door she yelled out to them.

"Now have fun you two!" Once Teto shut the door she looked to Haku.

"They grow up so fast." Teto sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear. All Haku did was smile and wished the two well. As Neru and Len were in the elevator waiting for it to get to the bottom, Len cleared his throat in an effort to calm his nerves.

"You look very beautiful Neru." He said while looking ahead.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Heh, thanks." They turned to each other and smiled. When the elevator got to the bottom, Neru grabbed Len's hand as they stepped out and went out of the building to a waiting taxi. Len told Neru about the restaurant on the way there and she thought it was a good choice, but when they arrived the place was packed and they were told that there wouldn't be any tables open for at least an hour.

"I guess that's what I get for planning this last minute," Len said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well, let's just go somewhere else."

"Okay," Len pulled out his cell phone and called another cab. They went from restaurant to restaurant, but no matter how many they went to, they all seemed to be either packed or you needed a reservation. They ended up walking from the last restaurant they had tried feeling defeated.

"Some date this turned out to be, I'm so sorry Neru, I feel like I failed you," Len said, looking at the ground. Neru smacked him on the arm which made him look at her.

"Hey stop that, you didn't fail me, it's not your fault every place we went to was packed. Gosh Len, stop being so hard on yourself." Len was rubbing his arm while frowning. Neru went over to Len and put her arms around one of his and placed her head upon it.

"Even if we can't find a place I don't mind because at least I get to spend time with you." Said Neru. A warm feeling washed over Len's heart, making him smile. Just as Len was about to kiss the top of Neru's head, she let out a loud gasp.

"What's the matter?" Len said in a bit of a panic.

"I think I found a place we could eat, but it's probably not the best choice." Neru let go of Len's arm and pointed to the place in question. Len followed where she was pointing and his eyes widen when he read the sign.

"Oh no, it's Guido's," Said Len. They both looked to each other than at the restaurant.

"We don't have to go there," said Len

"What other choice do we have. Ugh, this just reminds me of how cruel the universe can be." Said Neru.

"That's for sure." They both sighed.

"Shall we?" Len said as he grabbed her hand.

"We shall." They walked over to Guido's hand in hand. Both of them were nervous as they waited to be seated. Len leaned down to Neru's ear.

"Here's hoping Francesco isn't working tonight," Len whispered into Neru's ear. Neru nodded. They didn't have to wait too much longer to be seated.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," Said the hostess as she handed them there menu's and walked away. Both of them looked at there menu's as they nervously waited for there waiter. It wasn't much longer until their waiter showed up and to their disappointment, it was, in fact, the waiter they were dreading.

"Welcome to Guido's, my names Francesco and I will be your server tonight." Len and Neru slowly lowered their menu's to reveal their faces to him. Francesco immediately scowled when he saw their faces.

"Hey Francesco, nice seeing you again," Len said nervously. Neru was looking down at her menu, avoiding eye contact with Francesco at all cost.

"Fancy seeing you two again," Francesco said unamused. "So what will you two 'friends' be having tonight?" He said, his face deadpanning.

"Actually we're on a." Before Len could finish Neru cut him off and she was finally looking at Francesco.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted last time we were here, I was out of line but what you said took me off guard and I panicked. We weren't a couple then and we technically aren't now but if you must know we are on a date and maybe just maybe we will be after this." Neru stopped for a minute then began again. "Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is I get that I was rude, believe me, I'm a waitress and I've had customers like that myself, but it happened months ago, so you should just let it go. I promise I'll be a good customer after this." After Neru got done talking, she sank into her seat waiting for him to speak. Len looked to Francesco but was unable to read his face.

_'Damn, now he's probably going to kick us out.' _Neru thought. Suddenly he began laughing, which surprised Neru and Len.

"Well said young lady." Francesco laughed even louder. Neru and Len looked to each other, shrugging their shoulders. Neru then looked back to Francesco.

"Are you done?" Said Neru. Francesco wiped his eyes and nodded.

"My apologies but that took me off guard a bit."

"So are you still mad?" Asked Len.

"No young man, I was a little peeved but I'm over it. Though I have to say I'm a bit shocked you two came back here."

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice because every restaurant in town seemed to be packed except this one." Said Len.

"Hmm seems like the universe thinks it's so funny." Said Neru.

"Seems so. Anyways I better stop taking up your time and take your orders so you can get back to your date." Francesco winked at them.

"Oh heh, I'll have the chicken marinara," Said Len.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of red wine." Said Neru.

"Good choices. I'll put your orders in right away," Francesco said while taking their menu's. "By the way, what I said about you two being a couple may become true after tonight." He laughed as he left them with red faces. Neru and Len looked to each other, laughing nervously.

"Well, that was unexpected," Said Neru.

"Yeah, just glad he's in a good mood," Said Len.

"Len, why didn't you get some wine as well?"

"The night has already been messed up enough, don't need to throw in a drunk babbling me." Neru laughed.

"That's very true." Neru laughed even more. Len looked at Neru's face and came to realize something.

_'I sure do love her laugh.' _Len smiled to himself. They spent the rest of their time chatting and enjoying each others company. When Francesco brought their check they were all smiles. When they went up to pay Neru insisted on leaving the tip. When they went to leave, Francesco stopped Len and whispered into his ear.

"You'd be dumb not to choose this woman, she will surely give you many years of happiness." Francesco smiled. Len blushed and thought on his words as they left the restaurant.


	18. Moon lit walk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau.**

Len and Neru came out of the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk slowly, enjoying each others company. Suddenly Neru thought of a place she wanted to take Len to.

"Len I'm not ready to go home just yet, so I was wondering if we could go to a place I know?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not ready to go back either, so lead the way." Neru gave him a big smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Neru ended up taking Len to a park, though small, it had many different trees, beautiful flowers, and a stone walkway.

"Wow Neru, this place is nice."

"Just wait until we get to the river." Len smiled with anticipation. They walked down the stone walkway, hand in hand and soon the river could be seen. There was a railing around the river that Neru took them to. Neru let go of Len's hand and leaned up against it, Len did the same. A bridge could be seen a bit in the distance. Len looked around and was amazed by the beauty around him.

"You weren't kidding Neru, this place is amazing."

"The best part is still to come in just a minute." Neru smiled at Len, then looked towards the bridge. Len followed her gaze and waited. Suddenly the bridge lit up with many different colors, that reflected off the water. Neru looked up, noticing for the first time that night that the moon was full and the night sky was full of stars. Len was silently admiring the view in front of him with his mouth open.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, it's my favorite place in the city. I come here when I need some time to think or just to take a break from my busy life," Neru said not taking her eyes off the moon.

"So it's like your secret place?"

"I wouldn't really call it a secret, I mean I've brought Haku and Teto here before." She smiled at him then turned back to the night sky.

"I could think of something even more beautiful than even this place," Len said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Len blushed.

"Oh, nothing." Neru giggled at him, but then became serious.

_'If I'm going to tell him how I feel, this would be the best time.' _Neru turned herself around and leaned her back up against the railing.

"Len there's something I want to tell you." Len looked over to her noticing she was turned around. He pushed himself off the railing and went over to Neru, standing in front of her. Neru pushed herself off the railing and looked him in the eyes. Len notices right away how the lights behind her put a glow around her, that made her look like an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Before I tell you, please just listen to all I have to say before commenting, I would really appreciate it." Len nodded. Neru looked down while putting a hand over her heart. She took a deep breath and looked back up to Len.

"I love you, Len," Neru said clear and calm. Len's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, remembering he was not supposed to interrupt. "I know you're still in love with Rin and your also having a hard time deciding, but I want you to know that I don't need an answer right away. I just really wanted to tell you and I feel better for doing so. I haven't felt this way in a long time, in all honesty, I never wanted to, not after my last relationship. I closed myself off from ever falling in love again. I pushed everyone away that weren't my closest friends, I was tired of the pain that I seemed to have ever since I was little. I'm so grateful my friends convinced me to go to that party, that I was able to meet you. No matter who you choose, even if in the end it hurts, I'll still think meeting you was all worth it." Tears formed in the corners of Neru's eyes but she was smiling.

"Neru..." Was the only thing Len managed to say as his heart tightens in his chest. He wasn't expecting her to confess to him tonight and was very much taken off guard. He stood there staring at her while his brain tried to process all she had told him. Neru stood silent to give him the time he needed. Len finally snapped out of his funk, but feelings of guilt suddenly washed over him because he still couldn't pin down his feelings and give her a straight answer. He brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Neru I..." Words caught in his throat for a moment. "I feel horrible that I still can't give you an answer, that I'm so indecisive. Also, I still feel bad about how the night started, I still feel like I let you down. I wish I could understand." Len was cut off by Neru placing her lips on his. Len's hand fell from his neck and back down to his side. He kissed her back and after a minute Neru pulled away, making Len open his eyes to a smiling Neru.

"I told you, Len, I don't need an answer any time soon, you don't need to worry so much. I didn't tell you to get an answer, I just wanted to get it off my chest."

"I care about you a lot Neru, I don't want to end up hurting you," Len said with a frown. Neru reached up and put a hand on Len's cheek.

"I know, I may end up getting hurt in the end, but I don't regret falling in love with you."

"Your amazing Neru."

"Ha yeah, I really am aren't I?" Neru laughed, which in turned made Len laugh. Neru took her hand away from his cheek then went over to his left side and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Alright, I think I'm finally ready to go home."

"Yeah, let's go." Len lightly squeezed her hand as they began walking and went out to the main road. As they were walking back home, Len's mind was still trying to work through his feelings as Neru's confession replayed over and over in his head as well as what Francesco had said. Len and Neru began chatting while still keeping there hands intertwined. Len had to admit that he loved the feeling of Neru's hand in his. Len was looking down at Neru when she suddenly looked away from him, her eyes widening and she stopped walking which caused him to as well. Before he could look forward, the voice of someone he knew well said his name.

"Len." Len quickly turned his head to see Rin standing in front of them.

"Rin," Len said in a surprised voice. Neru looked from Rin to Len and began to feel very awkward. Neru took her hand away from Len's and moved behind him slightly. Rin was standing there looking between the two, looking awkward herself as she was playing with her hands. Len decided it would be best to say something.

"Hey, Rin. How's it going?" Asked Len nervously.

"Oh going good, sorry if I interrupted your date, but I was really wanting to talk to you."

"Ah, I..." Len tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

_'Is this the universes way of telling me I need to make a decision?' _Len thought to himself. Then he felt Neru push him forward a bit. When he turned around to Neru, she was walking away. Len quickly turned back to Rin.

"Rin, please wait a minute." Rin nodded as Len went after Neru. She wasn't walking very fast so it didn't take him long to catch her. when he did he grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. Neru gave him a weak smile.

"This is what you wanted for so long and nows your chance. You should go talk to her." Neru's eyes looked watery which made Len frown. He kisses her forehead then looks her in the eyes.

"I think you're right, I should go talk to her so I can make a decision. I know you said that I could take all the time I needed, but I don't think it's fair to you that I'm being so wishy-washy. So I'm going to go talk to her and figure out my feelings once and for all. Once I'm done talking with her, I'll come back to the condo and tell you who I chose to your face, okay?"

"Sure." Len kissed her forehead once more. He pulled away and flagged down a cab. Once one stopped, he opened the door for her, gave her some cash for the cab, and shut the door behind her. He watched the cab drive down the road until it could no longer be seen. He turned back around and walked over to Rin.

"Alright, let's go somewhere so we can talk," said Len.

"Let's go to my apartment." Len nodded. Soon they were walking down the sidewalk to Rin's apartment.


	19. Time to make a decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's or Utau. **

It took Len and Rin about twenty minutes to arrive at Rin's apartment. Rin unlocked the door and motions for Len to go in. He walked in and Rin turned the lights on as she came in, shutting the door behind herself. Len looked around, surprised how different the place looked. There were way more pictures on the walls that were colorful and lively. All the furniture was new and placed in different places.

"This place sure looks different, it's nice," said Len.

"Thanks, I went a bit crazy after you left and changed everything."

"Hmm, I see." Len was looking everywhere but at Rin.

"But you know we didn't come here to talk about the way my apartment looks." Rin giggled and that's when Len looked her in the eyes. He realized that he missed her laugh, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was still in love with her or because he simply missed her company. Rin motioned to the couch and they both sat down.

"So what are you wanting to talk about?" Asked Len. Rin moved a little closer to him. She looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on top of one of his. Len flinched a little, feeling a bit uneasy, he wasn't sure why. Before Rin spoke Len's mind thought of Neru for a second.

_'I hope Neru made it home alright, I also hope I didn't make her cry.' _Len was snapped out of his thoughts by Rin squeezing his hand.

"I made a big mistake, Len." Len looked at her and decided not to say anything. "I'm still in love with you." Len's eyes widen as he stares at her.

_'That's two confessions in one day.'_ Len thought. Rin continued.

"Things were fine at first, I even went on a couple of dates, but ever since I saw you at the club I realized what a horrible mistake I made. I tried talking with you but it seemed like you were busy with...ah."

"Neru."

"Right Neru."

"You tried to talk to me?"

"Haha yeah, I asked you if we could go somewhere and talk, but you were preoccupied."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways I saw you and Neru walking towards the park, looking like you were enjoying yourselves. I decided to wait until you two came back out so I could talk to you. It took all my courage to come up and talk to you. I hope you don't think I'm a stocker."

"No of course not."

"Good. I just wanted to tell you before it was too late." Rin scooted closer to him. "Is it too late?" Rin started moving her face towards his as if she was going to kiss him, but before their lips could touch, Len pulled away from her and got up from the couch. He started pacing around the living room, having a war inside his head.

_'Rin wants to get back together? It's what I wanted since she broke up with me, but is it what I want now? and what about Neru, I can't deny I have feelings for her. Ever since she came into my life I haven't been as sad about the break up with Rin, in fact, I've been very happy ever since I moved in with Neru and the others, do I really want to give that up? Also, am I in love with Rin or Neru?' _Len stopped pacing and looked over to Rin, who was calmly sitting on the couch looking at him.

"Rin, I'm so confused about all this. You're not the only one who confessed to me tonight, so did Neru, but I can't seem to figure out my feelings. I feel so stupid." Len puts a hand through his hair and looks at the ground. It became silent as neither one of them talked. After a minute, Rin sighed as she got up from the couch and walked over to Len. She left some distance between them.

"You're in love with Neru, aren't you?" Len's head shot up, his eyes widening as he stared at Rin.

"I..I mean..I don't" Rin saw his distress and moved closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Len and take a deep breath." Len took a deep breath and tried to calm down as best as he could. "Now close your eyes and think about your feelings, about me and Neru, then maybe you'll know who you're truly in love with." Len took one more deep breath then closed his eyes. He first pictured his time with Rin, to when they were just friends, to when they were dating. It made him smile a little. Then he thought about them graduating high school and moving away from his home town to the apartment their standing in now. He thought of the happy times and the sad times as well. One memory stuck out to him the most, the time when he asked her if she wanted to get married one day. He had started saving up money for a future wedding because he was very sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rin, but he wasn't completely sure if marriage is something Rin wanted. So he decided he would ask her.

**Flashback**

"Hey Rin, I was just wondering do you think you'd want to get married one day? Maybe even have a kid or two?" Len tried to not sound too nervous.

"No way!" Rin said without hesitation, which made Len's heart sink.

"Why's that?" Len said with a frown, but Rin didn't see it because she was busy doing something and had her back towards him.

"Marriage just isn't for me, besides we don't need to be married as long as we love each other. I just don't want to be tied down."

"What about kids?" Len asked, even though he knew what her answer would be.

"Nope, even more than marriage. There's so much I want to see and do, a kid would just get in the way of that, not to mention not being able to go to parties because we couldn't find a babysitter." Len looked to the ground defeated. He could give up having kids, but he wondered if he could give up on marriage. Rin stopped what she was doing and finally turned around to look at him. When Len felt her eyes on him, his head shot up.

"So Len, why did you ask me about marriage? You weren't going to propose, were you?" Len put on a fake smile and shook his head.

"No of course not, I was just wondering if marriage might be a possibility someday, but if marriage isn't in our future, that's fine, I love you no matter what." Len went over to Rin and pecked her on the lips. Rin smiled at him.

"Okay good." She turned away from him and went back to what she was doing. Once she was no longer looking at him, Len's smile instantly turned into a frown. As he left the room tears fell from his eyes.

**End of flashback**

Len thought about how much Rin not wanting to get married hurt him, it hurt him a lot. He kept saving up money just in case she changed her mind, but it never came up again. His mind quickly went through the rest of their relationship until she broke up with him. That's when he began thinking of Neru, when he first met her at the party, to when he ran into her at his favorite coffee shop. He remembered when she gave him banana bread and talked to him because he was feeling down. She bearly knew him but was willing to help him out by listening as well as helping him have a place to live. He thought about how Neru never stopped helping him and how she had even trusted him with the pains of her past. He loved how as time went on she smiled more often. He thought about them at the club, how they danced like no one else was there. He thought about how Rin showed up, but all he wanted to do was get back to Neru, so much so that he didn't hear much of what Rin had said. He remembered finding her, kissing her, then realizing that he wanted to genuinely kiss her and not because of the alcohol. (Though it did help him lose some of his inhibitions.) It felt so right when their lips touched and if Teto didn't interrupt them, it may have gone further. He thought about after he had gotten back from the club it was hard to look at Rin's picture, so he ended up putting it face down. The day he slept with Neru played in his head. It was fast and by no means very intimate, but all he could think of was Neru and how he could get used to being this close with her all the time. His thoughts were only of her, He didn't think of Rin at all, he even called out Neru's name several times during. He realized then that it wasn't just his hormones, that he truly wanted to do that with her. He thought of the most recent events, how they avoided each other. He went to Kaito's to confide in him, but of course, Kaito couldn't help teasing Len about him being right about Len ending up sleeping with one of his roommates. After he was done teasing him, Kaito did try helping Len sort through some of his feelings. Everything else went by quickly in his mind until it stopped at Neru confessing to him. He remembered every detail of how Neru looked, to when she said she loved him to after. That's when he finally realized his true feelings. The image of Neru faded away as he slowly opened his eyes to see Rin standing in front of him. She no longer had her hands on his shoulders and was standing further away. Rin smiled softly at him but had a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Did you finally figure out your feelings?" Rin knew what his answer would be but asked anyway. Len slowly nodded.

"Yes." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "I'm in love with Neru." He finally said it, he said it more for himself then for Rin. A smile spread across his face. "I'm in love with Neru!" Len said more excited as the realization hit him, but then he looked to Rin, his smile fading slightly.

"I know this will be hard to believe but I'm happy for you." Even though her eyes still held sadness, she gave him a genuine smile. "I missed my chance." Rin held back tears.

"Rin."

"I'll admit that when I saw you and her at the club dancing together like no one else was around, I knew you were in love with her, that you had moved on."

"I wished you would have told me." Rin laughed.

"Even though I was pretty sure you were in love with her, I still wanted to see if I stood a chance." Rin moved closer to Len. "I was being selfish, but now I back down, I've realized I've lost."

"Rin I want to tell you that.." Rin put a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I was the one who broke up with you remember." Rin slowly took her finger away from his mouth. Len suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tight. Rin didn't hesitate to hug him back because she knew this could be the last time.

"You'll always have a place in my heart and I want you to know that I don't regret being with you, even now." Said Len.

"I know." A tear slid down Rin's cheek. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds until both of them pulled apart. Rin quickly wiped the tear that fell and playfully pushed Len on the chest.

"Now get out of here and go tell Neru how you feel because I'm sure she's thinking you chose me."

"Hm, how do you know?" Len asks curiously.

"Let's just say it's women's intuition." Rin giggled and Len smiled.

"I better get going then." Len moved over to Rin and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Rin."

"You too." Len turned away from her and went to the front door, opening it, but instead of walking through it he turned back around to Rin who was standing in the same spot.

"Goodbye...Rin."

"Goodbye, Len," Rin said with more tears running down her cheeks. Len looked at her for a few more seconds then left.

**Author's note: Yay only one more chapter to go! **


	20. You're the one I love

**Author's note: Before we start the last chapter, I just want to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, and following this story, it means a lot to me. I want to also personally thank AkitaCami02, Haruka Hagaren, and toothpastewasabisause for your wonderful reviews. I don't know if I would have finished this story without them. Anyways on with the story, which is the longest one yet. Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanloid's, or Utau.**

When the cab pulled up to the condo complex, Neru didn't waste any time giving the cab driver cash and rushing up to her place. Neru forced herself not to shed a single tear on the ride home or as she reached the front door of the condo. She quickly unlocked the door and went in, closing the door behind herself but not locking it. Haku and Teto were on the couch but got up off of it when they heard Neru come in. Neru slowly started walking towards her room, not paying much attention to either of them.

"Hey Neru, how did your date go?" asked Teto excited, but then she noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Len?" Teto asked looking around.

"Neru is everything okay?" Haku asked with worry in her voice. Neru didn't say anything as she ran past them going to her room and slamming the door behind herself. Haku and Teto looked to one another. Teto looked towards Neru's room and started moving towards it, but Haku put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she could get too far.

"Let's leave her alone for a little while or at least until Len gets back." Teto lowered her head at Haku's words.

"But Neru."

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end." Haku looked towards Neru's room.

_'I really do hope I'm right, for Neru's sake.' _Haku thought with a sad expression on her face. Meanwhile, after Neru slammed the door, she put her back up against it and slowly slid down it. She pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them. That's when she could no longer hold back the tears. They started slow but were soon coming down her cheeks in streams.

"I'm such an idiot." Neru cried out softly, trying to make sure Haku and Teto didn't hear her. She sat there crying for a while as the makeup she was wearing mixed with the tears. She eventually got up from the ground, took off her shoes, and laid down on her stomach on her bed. She folded her arms and placed her head upon them.

_'I knew there may be a chance of Rin coming back into the picture, but I wasn't expecting it to happen tonight.' _Neru sniffed as a couple of tears fell onto her arm. _'Stupid Len, running off with Rin right after are date like that.' _Neru wanted to be mad at him, but she just couldn't seem to. _'I thought there would be more time, that if Len chose Rin, he would do so days from now, not on the same night I told him that I loved him. I wasn't prepared for this.' _She closed her eyes tightly_. 'I can't bear this waiting, but it's going to hurt a whole lot more when Len comes back and tells me that he decided to get back with Rin.' _Neru took her head off of her arms and put it in her pillow, crying loudly. She wanted to scream, but she decided against it. Neru knew she was being silly, that she was letting her emotions get the better of her, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid of getting hurt, so much so that she was only thinking of the worse possible outcome. Once she stopped crying, she turned her head to the side. She wiped her eyes and nose_. 'I'll make it through this, I know I will. Please get here soon Len, even if you tell me something I don't want to hear.' _Neru sniffed a couple of times, then closed her eyes and drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

Len was running down the road on the way to the condo from Rins. He only stopped when he needed to catch his breath. He was so caught up in getting to Neru that it didn't even occur to him that he could have called a cab.

_'Neru I'll be there soon.' _Once he made it back to the condo after a long time of running, he went in and headed straight for the elevator. Inside the elevator, he leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath. His lungs were screaming at him for all the running he had done. When the elevator reaches the right floor, he steps out and has to bend over.

"Ahh, my lungs are killing me." Len stayed there for two more minutes in an effort to get his breathing back to normal. When he stood up, sweat was all over his face and his hair was a mess, but he couldn't be bothered with it because all he wanted to do was get to Neru. When he got to the front door, opening it, he was surprised to find it was unlocked. He was even more surprised to see Haku and Teto standing only a few feet away.

"Is Neru here? I really need to talk to her." Suddenly Teto went up to Len and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"What did you do to Neru?! I thought you two were supposed to be on a date?! Why did she end up coming back alone?! Where the fuck have you been?!" Teto said angrily, which was unlike her. Len would have been scared of her if he wasn't so focused on getting to Neru.

"I'm sorry Teto, but I'll answer all your questions later, right now I need to talk to Neru." Teto glared at him. Haku looked at Len and knew it would be best to let him go talk to Neru. Haku walked up behind Teto and put her hands on Teto's shoulders. Haku looked to Len.

"She's in her room, go tell her what you need to." Before Teto could object, Len moved past them to Neru's room.

"Why Haku?"

"We need to let them work this out themselves." Teto huffed but didn't do anything further. When Len got to Neru's door, he could hear her shuffling around the room. He got closer and put his hand up but took a deep breath before knocking.

"Neru can I talk to you?" Len said calmly. He had to wait for a little while before he got an answer.

"Go away!" Neru said from her spot on her bed. She had woken up the moment Len returned. She was in a panic trying to get her tired brain to wake up as well as scared of what he was going to tell her. So there she was, just sitting on her bed telling Len to go away even though she knew he wouldn't.

"Please Neru, I want to talk to you to your face, not through this door." Len's voice sounded so desperate that it made her get up from her bed. She moved towards the door to open it but stopped halfway out of fear for the unknown.

"I don't know if I want to hear what you have to say." Neru knew she was being silly, but her brain was yet again coming up with the worse possible outcome.

"Neru I'm coming in, I need to tell you how I feel." Len put his hand on the doorknob but waited a moment before turning it. Neru's eyes widen when she saw the doorknob turn. She ran towards the door as Len began opening it. She pushed all her weight up against the door, pushing it shut. Len didn't give up though and tried pushing it back open.

"Please let me talk to you Neru!"

"NO!" Neru yelled pretty loud. She used all her strength to keep Len from getting in, which he was actually having a hard time doing.

"I'm not giving up until you face me Neru!" Len's voice was a mixture of desperation and determination.

"I...I can't" Neru's voice was straining. Suddenly Haku and Teto came up behind Len and pushed on the door too.

"Neru, listen to what Len has to say." Said Haku.

"Who's side are you on?!" Neru said a bit hurt.

"We're on your side Neru. You need to hear what Len has to say." Said Haku.

"Yeah Neru, just open up!" Said Teto. Neru couldn't possibly hold the door shut with all three of them pushing on it, so she moved away and turned around. Once she did so, all three of them stumbled into the room, but they were somehow able to keep from falling over. Neru had her face in her hands and was crying softly. Haku and Teto pushed Len towards Neru, then they turned around. Len whispered a thank you to them as they left. Len stepped closer to Neru but decided not to reach out to her.

"Neru, please look at me," Len said softly. Neru shook her head. "Please, I don't want to talk to your back." Len pleaded with her. Neru took her hands away from her face, wiping as much of the tears and makeup off her face as she could. She put her hands down to her sides.

_'I need to be an adult about this and hear what he has to say, even if it's something I don't want to hear. There's really no point in dragging this out any further.' _Neru took a deep breath and turned around slowly. Len noticed right away that Neru's eyes were red and puffy, also that her makeup ran down her cheeks from crying. His heart sank.

_'Oh no, I did end up making her cry.' _He frowned. He had a sudden urge to grab her and pull her close, then try to kiss all her tears away. but he needed to tell her how he felt before doing any of that. He cleared his throat.

"First off I want to say I'm sorry for going off with Rin the way I did, it wasn't right of me to do that just after our date. Though I'm glad I did because I was able to figure a lot of things out." Len never took his eyes off of Neru as he spoke, even though she was looking everywhere but at him.

"So I guess just hear me out." Len nervously put a hand through his hair and that's when Neru looked him in the eyes. Len took his hand away from his hair.

"When Rin broke up with me, I thought it was the end of the world. I didn't think I would make it without her, but then I met you. You were sitting at a table all by yourself, not wanting to be at that party just as much as I did and then you were stuck listening to a whiny heartbroken fool. Even though I was probably annoying you, you listened to me and even gave me some great advice. Ever since then, you never stopped helping me, this fool, I don't know if I will ever be able to truly pay you back for your kindness. You're amazing and wonderful, I know you try to make people think you're cold and uncaring, but you're honestly one of the most caring people I've ever met." Len stopped and smiled at Neru. Neru furrowed her brow.

"Where are you going with this?" There was no anger in her voice, she just genuinely wanted to know. Len stepped a bit closer.

_'There's no turning back now, but I don't want to anyway, I only want to go forward with Neru by my side.'_ He took a deep breath and said the words he longed to tell her.

"Neru...I'm in love with you." Len's heart was beating fast in his chest after he said the words and he also felt like he was flying. Neru's eyes went wide and her mouth began to open.

"What?" Neru was in so much shock that she needed to hear it again to make sure it was real.

"I love you Neru." Len gladly said it again, sounding even happier. Neru just stared at him, her face remaining the same. Len decided to continue saying what was on his mind.

"After talking with Rin I realized that I'm no longer in love with her, sure I care deeply for her, but my feelings changed." Neru's face became less shocked, but she still didn't speak. "I may not be making much sense, but I think deep down I knew for years that things weren't the same between us, that my feelings changed. I think I was just scared of the unknown, of being alone without someone by my side. It's sad that the only way I could figure it out was to no longer have Rin in my life, to learn to live without her and you helped me with that too. So yeah, I love you Neru, you're the one I'm in love with." Neru's eyes soften and tears began to form in the corners of them. Len rubbed his neck and looked at Neru nervously.

"So Neru, will you be my girlfriend?" Tears of joy fell down Neru's cheeks as she nodded several times.

"YES!" Len smiled as Neru ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to his body. They stood there holding each other while swaying back and forth. They soon pulled away just enough to look into each other's eyes. Len went and kissed where tears had fallen on her right cheek, then switched to her left cheek, doing the same. His actions caused Neru to giggle, which Len loved.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to kiss away as much of the tears I made you cry."

"But you'll kiss away the happy ones too." Neru knew it was corny, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well then maybe I should kiss somewhere else then." Before Neru could say anything, Len pressed his lips to hers. Neru closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Len lifted her a few feet off the floor, keeping his lips locked with hers, soon their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. Neither one of them wanted to part, but their need for air was too great. After their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes as Len slowly placed Neru back on the floor. Once Neru's feet were on the floor, they put her foreheads together and smiled.

"Wow." Said Neru.

"Wow indeed." Said Len as he kissed her nose.

"Woop, woop, it's about time you two!" Yelled Teto. Len and Neru let go of each other, then turned around to see Haku and Teto standing in the doorway with big smiles on their faces. Neru and Len both blushed.

"I'm so happy for you two." Said Haku.

"Knowing you Haku I'm sure you knew this was going to happen for a long time." Neru crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I actually knew the moment I met Len." Both Neru and Len looked at Haku, shocked.

"If you knew that long ago, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Neru.

"Would you of believed me if I had told you?" Neru thought for a second.

"No, probably not." Neru looked to the ground and Haku laughed.

"Besides you two needed to figure things out for yourselves. There could have been a possibility I was wrong and by telling you, I could have ruined any chance you two had of getting together. Things obviously worked out in the end, so I'm glad I kept it to myself." Haku smiled softly at the two of them.

"Haku...Thank you." Neru smiled back at her. Neru then turned to look at Len, he then put a hand on her waist and pulled her to his side.

"EKKK! SO ADORABLE!" Teto ran over to them and jumped in between them, hugging them both. Teto's sudden action caused Neru to grunt. Neru then looked over to Haku.

"You might as well get over here too." Neru was holding her arm out so Haku could get in, which she gladly accepted. They all hugged each other for a few moments then pulled away, all smiles.

"I love you guys!" Said Neru.

"We love you too Neru!" Said Teto.

"You as well Len," said Haku.

"Yeah, love you Len, but if you hurt Neru I won't hesitate to kill you," Teto said the last part in a serious voice.

"I won't and I totally believe that you would," Len said with a hint of nervousness. They all began laughing. Haku moved away first, then grabbed Teto's shoulders and gently pulled her backward.

"Well, I think we should go and let you two have some alone time since the two of you are newly a couple."

"Oh yeah and don't worry about having sex, have as much as you want, I'll just put headphones on when you do." Both Len and Neru's body's turned red.

"TETO!" Neru yelled as Haku pulled Teto out of the room.

"See you two in the morning!" Haku said as she closed the door. Neru sighed trying to calm herself down a bit.

"Damn that Teto." Neru rolled her eyes. "She didn't have to come right out and say that. Ahh! How does she still take me by surprise, even after all this time?"

"It's just her gift, I guess." Len chuckled. "By the way, do they know that we..."

"Yes," Neru answered quickly. "Sorry but you know Haku she always seems to figure out everything and well she didn't hesitate to tell Teto." They both laughed nervously.

"It's okay, though things will be a bit awkward for a while." Neru nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Len."

"I love you too, Neru." They smiled at each other, then Neru grabbed Len's hand and pulled him towards the bed. Neru got on first then motioned Len to get on with her. Len gave her a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Should we really do that with the others here?" Len said playfully.

"We're not going to have sex Len, I just want to lay down with you and cuddle." Neru felt embarrassed admitting she wanted to cuddle with him.

"Hmm, I wonder." Len's smirk didn't go away. Neru glared at him slightly then laid down and turned her back to him.

"Go sleep in your bed then." Neru tried to make her voice sound serious, but she was failing. Len laughed but quickly took off his shoes and got into the bed with Neru. Len turned to his side and hesitantly reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. When she didn't move away, he took it as a sign that he could keep going, so he moved his body closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. He kissed her hair, which made Neru giggle.

"This is nice." Said Neru.

"Yeah, it is." Len's eyes began to close, but suddenly Neru turned around in his embrace to face him, looking him in the eyes. No more words were exchanged between them as their lips met. Soon they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

Two months had passed. Neru and Len decided to move into Neru's room together, seeing as they had no intention of moving out and they slept in each other's rooms most nights anyway. Soon after they were all done moving in together and once Len cleaned out his old room, Haku put out an ad for it. It didn't take Haku very long to find someone and they fit in very well. About two weeks after the new roommate moved in they decided to have a small party with everyone who lived there, as well as Meiko and Kaito. Neru made sure that they didn't buy anything stronger than wine coolers or beer to keep Haku from getting too crazy. Everyone was out in the living room chatting except their new roommate, who hadn't joined them yet. Meiko raised her beer in the air.

"Here's to Neru and Len finding each other, becoming a couple, and making the leap to sharing a bedroom."

"Here, here." Everyone said, taking a drink, except Neru and Len.

"Come on guys, Len and I have been together for months, no need to make such a big deal about it," Neru said her cheeks slightly pink.

"Just wanted to say it because I'm truly happy for you." Said Meiko smiling softly.

"We all are." Said Haku.

"Thanks, guys." Said Neru. Teto then put her strawberry wine cooler up in the air.

"Here's to the sex they're having, it sure does sound amazing." No one said anything just stared at Teto as she took a drink of her wine cooler. Neru started slowly moving towards Teto.

"Teeettttoooo...I'm going to...KILL YOU!" Teto laughed as she ran for the kitchen. Neru was about to go after her but was stopped by Len grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards his body, wrapping his arms around her. Neru struggled to get away from Len's grasp so she could get to Teto, but he was too strong.

"Let me at her Len!" Neru shouted.

"Calm down Neru, she's only teasing." Neru huffed but stopped struggling against his embrace.

"Didn't what she say bother you at all?"

"Of course." Len looked at the others before speaking again, his cheeks pink. "It's very embarrassing having everyone hearing what we do in private." Teto took that moment to walk back in holding a cookie.

"It's no big deal, almost everyone has sex. I can tell you about the hook up I had a couple of weeks ago if it makes you feel better."

"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Hmm, well your guy's loss." Teto took a bite of her cookie as almost everyone rolled their eyes at her. Len hadn't taken his arms away from Neru's waist and was soon putting his chin on her right shoulder. Neru put her arms over Len's as conversations started amongst the others, though one person was keeping to themselves, just sipping on their beer. Len kissed Neru on the cheek then noticed the person in question looking pretty down.

"Hey Kaito, you doing alright?" Kaito looked up from the bottle in his hands to Len.

"Yeah, I guess." Len frowned then gave Neru's cheek one more kiss before letting go of her and walking over to Kaito, patting him on the back.

"You're being really quiet, which isn't like you, so what's bothering you?" Kaito looked up at him, then at Neru.

"I want a girlfriend! It's not fair that you have yet another one, yet I've never even had one!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kaito. After a few seconds of silence, everyone burst out laughing.

"You've never had a girlfriend before Kaito? that's hard to believe." Said Teto.

"You haven't heard any of his pickup lines." Said Neru.

"Or the rude way he talks to women." Said Meiko remembering the first time she had met him.

_'Heh, they're not wrong.' _Thought Len.

"I'm not that bad. It's not my fault you two can't appreciate my smooth moves." Both women glared at him very coldly, which made him wish he kept his mouth shut.

"Apparently no other woman can appreciate your "smooth moves" either." Said Neru. Neru and Meiko high-fived.

"Ooh burn!" Said Teto. Kaito opened his mouth to say something but just ended up closing it and hung his head. Len patted his back.

"It's okay Kaito, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Kaito slowly lifted his head to look at Len.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you just need to stop using those horrible pickup lines you've been using since high school."

"But"

"Just be yourself Kaito, that's all I can tell you." Kaito was going to say more to Len, but suddenly he caught sight of a young woman coming out of one of the rooms. She had long teal hair that was up in pigtails. She had red glasses on her face which showed her blue eyes through them. She was wearing a baggy grey sweater with blue jeans. All Kaito could do was stare at her as she seemed to be walking in slow motion, a sparkling light surrounding her. Suddenly the woman stopped walking and looked to Kaito which snapped him out of his daydream. Kaito smiled at her as she kept staring at him.

_'Maybe she's the one I've been waiting for.' _Thought Kaito. Suddenly the woman's expression changes and she glares at Kaito, making him gasp as well as take a step back. The woman turns away from him and goes over to Haku, making Kaito lower his head.

"Hey Haku, do you know where any hand soap is? I ran out." The woman said in a sweet voice.

"Yes Miku, there's some under the kitchen sink."

"Thanks Haku." Said Miku with a smile. She quickly got the hand soap from the kitchen and went back to her room. Kaito was now on the floor, tears falling from his eyes.

"She looked at me so coldly and I didn't even say anything," Kaito said in a whiney voice.

"Yeah it's kind of odd, Miku's usually so nice." Said Len.

"Maybe she could just sense that you were going to use a horrible pickup line on her." Said Meiko. Kaito cried more, while Len stood beside him, scratching the back of his head. Teto came over to Kaito and picked him off the ground while slinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Come on Kaito, let's go to the kitchen and drink tons of beers, I'm sure that will make you feel better." Kaito nodded as he let Teto take him into the kitchen. Meiko shook her head at them. Neru comes up beside Len.

"I have to say I actually feel bad for him." Said Neru.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Len said. They smiled at one another as people began talking once again. The night ended with almost everyone passing out in the living room somewhere, besides Meiko who took a cab home. Len woke up on the couch with Teto's head on his shoulder, drool dripping from her mouth onto his shirt.

"Eww." Len gently took her head from his shoulder and placed it on the back of the couch. When he was done, he looked down at his lap and noticed Neru was no longer laying there, in fact, she was nowhere in the living room at all. Len got up off the couch, stepping over Haku and Kaito who were laying on the floor. He then notices Miku was no longer in the living room as well.

'_Miku must have been able to make it back to her room, unlike the rest of us.' _Len chuckled to himself. Len then went to Neru and his room, but when he looked in she wasn't there.

"I wonder where she went?" When he went back to the living room, he notices right away a curtain blowing in the breeze from the balcony that anyone hardly ever used. He went through the curtain and instantly saw Neru leaning up against the railing. Len closed the sliding door behind himself and joined Neru, leaning on the railing beside her.

"I needed some air." Said Neru.

"Can't blame you, this breeze feels nice." Said Len.

"You feeling tipsy at all?" Asked Neru.

"Nah I'm good. I'm glad I only had one beer because I would be sleeping until noon." Len chuckled. "What about you? You feeling okay?" Asked Len.

"Just a little woozy, besides that I'm fine." It became silent as they looked up at the night sky.

"It was fun having everyone over." Said Len.

"Yeah, it was, too bad Luka couldn't make it."

"It would have been nice to finally meet this Luka everyone talks about. She had the room before Miku and me, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually, guess married life has her really busy." Neru laughed.

"I hope you know Neru, these last couple of months being your boyfriend have been wonderful," Len said, his voice sounding warm. Neru laughed.

"You're so sappy." Neru nudged him with her shoulder.

"What can I say, I'm the king of sap." Len gave her a toothy grin, which made Neru's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I feel the same way." Neru got up from the railing and turned to Len, who did the same. Neru inched closer to him. Len placed a hand on Neru's cheek.

"I've forgotten how many times I've said this, but thank you Neru for everything." Neru pushed her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"And thank you, Len."

"I love you Neru."

"I love you too, Len." Nothing more needed to be said as they brought there body's together like their life's depended on it. Their lips met as the moonlight shined down on them.

THE END

**Author's note 2: Hope this chapter and story was good. I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know if there's anything in the last two chapters I could have done better or change. Sorry if it was a bit weird to randomly add Miku and speak of Luka, I couldn't help myself because I like them too hehe. Anyways, I might make a short 5 to 10 chapter sequel for this story in the future. Also for my next LenXNeru story, I was thinking of doing a high school AU. Not sure, tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading and see you all in the next one :) Fuuwindgoddess. **


End file.
